HyruleTales
by RuGByXMaNGaGiRL
Summary: Zelda and Link are attacked by an evil force! When this force almost claims 1 of their lives, they confess their love for each other. But when a new evil arises, will this be the end of them- forever!(Default and Second chapter are the same.)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in the land of Hyrule, its skies as blue as water and its clouds as white and fluffy as a lamb's coat. The hills were as green and luscious as a sweet, ripe granny apple. The forest was thick and dense, its floor soft and moist and it smelled of freshly dug up earth.  
  
On top of a luscious hill sat a girl and a boy, both the same age. The girl was the princess of Hyrule and the boy was her loyal friend and faithful companion. The girl had smooth, golden hair like sun colored silk, eyes as purple as violets, and skin as soft as a lamb's ear. The boy also had smooth, golden hair like sun colored silk, his eyes were as blue as the sky, and his skin was tough like an elephant's, but as soft as a lamb's ear.  
  
The girl wore a tank top the color of her eyes, a white skirt and a pair of white gloves the color of the clouds, and a piece of violet fabric with the Hyrule flag symbols on it, the Triforce symbol on top, a white bird in the center and an upside down triangle on the bottom. The piece of fabric was cut into the shape of a rectangle with an upside-down triangle at the bottom and hung from a belt made of gold. Across her forehead was a gold band. Her body was slim and graceful like a swan. The boy wore a white long sleeved shirt and pants the color of the clouds, a green tunic and cap the color of dark green moss, and a belt, gloves, and boots the color of dried up mud. His body was muscular and strong. The girl's name was Zelda and the boy's name was Link.  
  
"I think I should head home. My parents must be wondering where I am," said Zelda, standing up and wiping off the grass from her skirt.  
  
"You're probably right. We should both start heading home. If you'd like, I could escort you home," replied Link.  
  
"That would be great. Thanks Link." Link stood up next to Zelda and they both walked toward their horses.  
  
Zelda's horse was smooth like silk and the color of the clouds. The mane and tail was the color of ivory. He wore a brilliant saddle with matching reins that was gold and had jewels covering the sides of the reins and saddle. Her horse's name was Royal. Link's horse was smooth like silk and was the color of dark, dried up mud. The mane and tail was the color of the clouds. She wore a light brown saddle and reins the color of light oak. His horse's name was Epona.  
  
They both got on their horses and with a click of their tongues and squeeze of their legs, smoothly galloped down the luscious green hill together toward Hyrule castle.  
  
When they got there, Link and Zelda dismounted. The castle was large, about 100 stories, windows 25 ft tall and 10 ft wide, about 2 or 3 parapets on each wall, and the Hyrule flag at each corner of the castle.  
  
"Thanks for a great day Link" said Zelda.  
  
"How about same time tomorrow?" said Link.  
  
"Okay. Why don't we meet in the Great Forest at our secret spot."  
  
"Sure. See you tomorrow then."  
  
Link and Zelda said goodbye and Link mounted on Epona. He clicked his tongue and galloped down the hill to his little cottage. Zelda turned around to walk into the castle. She opened the wooden doors to the banquet hall. All the floors were pure marble with ancient rugs made of silk on top of them. In the banquet hall there was a long wooden table with 50 chairs on each side and 1 at the top and 1 at the bottom.  
  
Zelda walked up the spiral staircase to her own floor where her servants, cooks, dressmakers, and teachers stayed. At the end of the hall was her bedroom. Her floor was made of shiny tiles like gems in a river. The 4-post bed was elevated on a platform with steps made of marble. The bed had a silk sheet covering the mattress, a thicker silk sheet that acted as a blanket, a silk comforter with satin on 1 side and silk on the other, and fluffy, cloud like pillows with a silk case. From post to post was a silk curtain surrounding her bed for privacy. All the silk was the color and smell of violets and trimmed with a gold lining the color of the sun. On the wall in front of her bed were an armoire, bookshelf, and a desk with 2 chairs. On the wall to the right of the bed was a window about 10 ft long and high with a window seat. The window seat was cushioned and had pillows of every shade of gold and purple. Next to her bed was a small table, beautifully carved with the Triforce. On it sat a lamp and a book.  
  
Zelda jumped on her bed like a predator pouncing on its prey. Today was the greatest ever Zelda thought to herself. Tomorrow maybe I should go as Sheik, but Link doesn't know that I really am Sheik. Zelda sat up on her bed, thinking of what to do. I'll have plenty of time to think about it.  
  
Before bed, Zelda changed into her nightgown, sat down on her window seat and looked out the window over the kingdom of Hyrule like a hawk watching for a meal while brushing her hair. She noticed that 1 of the cottages lights was still on. Probably Link's cottage Zelda thought. She put her brush on the seat and walked over to her bed.  
  
Suddenly a hook hung from her window like a person hanging on to the edge of cliff. A dark figure came up from the window, followed by a figure shaped like women. Zelda tried to scream, but realized the figure had shot a sleeping dart into her neck. Zelda stood by her bed for a few seconds, but collapsed like an animal with too much weight on its back. The figure walked over to Zelda and placed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The figure that looked like a woman came over and said, "I'll pose for her while you take her back to the layer. Now let me see her forehead so I can transfer her thoughts into mine." The man did as he was told and gave the women Zelda's forehead. She placed her fingertips on her forehead and chanted a spell of some sort in a different language. Zelda's thoughts transferred into the women's head like a vampire sucking blood from a victim. Once all Zelda's thoughts was in the women's head the women changed into Zelda. "Now take her back to the layer and make sure nobody sees you," the imposter Zelda said.  
  
"Of course Clonea," he said obediently as he walked back to the window and started to climb down the rope, carrying Zelda with him.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Link awoke with a sudden sense that something was wrong. I think Zelda's in trouble, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's just my imagination, but it seems to real to be imaginative thought Link. Link sat up with a jolt like Frankenstein would have and knew that Zelda really was in danger. He quickly got dressed into his tunic. He hopped like a rabbit trying to put his boots on quickly. Then he ran out to get Epona saddled. When he did that he hopped on and galloped all the way to Hyrule castle like a fox chasing a rabbit.  
  
When he got there the doors were locked. He went around to Zelda's window, got off Epona and started climbing. When he got up to the window seat he saw that Zelda was in her in bed sleeping, but he didn't know that she was actually Clonea imposing as Zelda.  
  
"Zelda, are you okay?" Link asked. Clonea moved slowly and got up.  
  
"Link, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I had a terrible dream that you were in danger. But now I see that it was just my imagination," he responded. Link cautiously moved toward the bed. He sat down next to Clonea with a sigh of relief like a balloon letting out its air very slowly.  
  
"So you came all this way just to tell me that?" said Clonea.  
  
"No, not exactly. I just wanted to know if you were alright," replied Link. I didn't realize until just now that Link is really handsome. Maybe when I get rid of Zelda then I'll marry him thought Clonea to herself.  
  
"Link why don't you stay the night? I mean you came all this way and you must be really tired," said Clonea. "I guess, but what about Epona? She's all alone out there," said Link. "Don't worry, you can just put in the stalls with the other horses," answered Clonea. So Link put Epona in the stalls with the other horses.  
  
Zelda's acting very strange. I wonder if she's sick or something thought Link to himself. For the rest of the evening, Link kept thinking of that thought.  
  
The next morning, Zelda awoke dizzy and clueless of were she was like a person who just got drunk. The room was completely dark so she couldn't see a thing. She realized that her hands were tide together behind her back and that she was blindfolded. No wonder I can't see were I am thought Zelda. She slipped her hands in between her legs so now her hands were in front. She tried undoing the knot with her teeth like a dog ripping fabric apart. Finally she succeeded. She took off the blindfold to see that it was day outside, but she was in a room. She scrambled to the door like a mouse trying to get the last piece of cheese. It was locked. Zelda looked frantically to find another way out. She ran to a window, but tripped over something metal and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried. She tried to find the object that made her trip. It was the keys! "The person who brought me here stupidly left the keys in here," said Zelda. She went to the door and knocked. "I need to use the bathroom. Can you escort me kind sir?" Zelda said in her sweetest voice.  
  
"I'm not sure. Well, okay. But no funny stuff. Okay?" he said.  
  
"Promise," replied Zelda.  
  
"Hey! Where are my keys?"  
  
"You left them in here. I'll pass them out to you." Zelda slid the keys under the door like someone trying to send a love note to somebody else.  
  
The guard unlocked the door. Zelda came out like she wasn't going to do anything, then she turned around and kicked him into the room, grabbing the keys before they were locked in again.  
  
"Hey! I thought you said no funny stuff," said the guard.  
  
"Sorry, had to do it," Zelda said putting the keys into the lock and locking the door. She walked over to his horse and mounted. I just realized I'm still in my nightgown thought Zelda. She squeezed the horse's sides and off they were to Hyrule castle.  
  
Link had been awake for about 4 hours by the time Zelda got on the horse. Clonea was already dressed in 1 of Zelda's outfits. It was a lavender dress with a dark purple trim and sash that went around her waist. Clonea braided lavender and dark purple ribbons into her hair.  
  
"Why don't we go for a ride?" said Link.  
  
"Okay," replied Clonea. They went down to the stables and got their horses ready. Link mounted Epona, but when Clonea tried to mount Royal, he wouldn't let her and just shook her off. Clonea tried several times more, but the same thing happened again and again.  
  
"Why don't we just go for a walk?" said Link.  
  
"That's fine by me," said Clonea. Link dismounted and took Clonea's hand. She blushed a deep tomato red. I've never felt this way before she thought to herself. They walked out of the stables, down the hill and into the Great Forest.  
  
By the time Zelda got to the castle, an hour had passed since Link and Clonea went for a walk. She went to the stables to put the horse away. There she found Royal and Epona saddled up. She quickly ran up to her room and changed into some clothes. She wore a lavender tunic with a white long sleeved shirt and pants. She put on her light brown riding boots and ran down stairs. Before she went back to the stables, she headed for the weapon room. Weapons of all sorts were hanging all over the walls. She grabbed her sword. It had a long, thin yet powerful blade with a gold handle and the Triforce jewel on top. She grabbed her hilt, which was gold and had the Triforce symbol engraved on it.  
  
She ran to the stables, and saying a quick hello to her horse, mounted Royal. Zelda grabbed Epona's reins and asked, "Do you think you can follow me and Royal girl?" Zelda and the 2 horses galloped down the hill and started looking for Link.  
  
About an hour had gone past and she still couldn't find Link. Then she remembered—the Great Forest! That had to have to be were he is thought Zelda. She galloped into the forest to their secret spot. Not to her surprise, she found Link, but with Clonea. Zelda quickly dismounted.  
  
"You get away from him you imposter!" Zelda screamed, running toward Link.  
  
"I'm not an imposter. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule," said Clonea.  
  
"Yeah like I believe that for 1 second. Link, you have to believe me. I'm the real Zelda," said Zelda.  
  
"Actually, I'm not really sure who to believe," said Link.  
  
Link, why won't you believe me? thought Zelda. I got it! "Link. Why don't you ask us some questions that only the real Zelda could answer."  
  
Link thought this over. "Okay," he said finally. "Question #1.What is my horses name?"  
  
Zelda answered right away. "Epona!"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Question #2.What is the name of the real Zelda's horse?"  
  
"Spot".  
  
"No".  
  
"Royal".  
  
"Correct".  
  
This is the last question thought Link. I better make it good. "Last question. How—."  
  
"Link this is pointless. Just pick someone," said Clonea.  
  
"As I was saying. How long have I known the real Zelda for?"  
  
Zelda and Clonea both took a while, but Zelda answered first. "For 13 years. Since we were2."  
  
"Correct," said Link relieved that he finally found the real Zelda. Zelda jumped for joy while Clonea just stood there frustrated, angry and dumbfound.  
  
"You are the real Zelda. You, the other one, is just an imposter," responded Link.  
  
"You dare choose her over me!" cried Clonea. "If I can't have Link, nobody can!" The sky became dark and Clonea turned into her evil, dark self. Clonea had pale, white skin, hair as black as coal, eyes dark, empty and evil. She wore a long coal-colored dress with long purple sleeves, around her neck was an emerald necklace with a black opal hanging from the center, on her hip was a black blade with a blue, green and purple handle hanging from a black leather strap.  
  
Zelda stepped in front of Link so she could protect him. "Who are you and why have you come to Hyrule?!" asked Zelda in a scream tone.  
  
"I am Clonea, the Sorceress of Shapes and I have come to Hyrule to destroy you, Zelda!"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Zelda looked shocked and surprised when she heard this. "Why do you want to destroy me?" asked Zelda.  
  
"You really want to know?" asked Clonea. Zelda nodded her head. "Well, here it goes. Long ago my father and my mother ruled Hyrule. Everybody hated them because they taxed them high and unfairly. "Then 1 day your parents came Zelda. Everybody liked them and knew that they were going to be fair to them if they became rulers. The people attacked the castle and killed my parents. I, fortunately, escaped from the angry mob".  
  
You mean unfortunately thought Zelda.  
  
"Now I've come to seek revenge for my parents death, by killing you." By now, Clonea had a look on her face that couldn't be described.  
  
"But why do you want to kill me?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Because you are the heir to the throne. If I get you out of the way, I can impose as you, then kill your parents and rule Hyrule!" Clonea looked ecstatic.  
  
"There's only one problem," said Link. "I'm a witness. I can just tell Zelda's parents that you're fake. They always believe me".  
  
"Yes. That does seem to be a problem. No matter, I can just erase your memory so you'll forget what I said," said Clonea. "But first I must dispose of Zelda."  
  
Clonea charged at Zelda with the blade, but Zelda blocked herself from the blade with her sword. The 2 of them fought and blocked with each other for 2 hours. Clonea fell to the ground. Zelda was about to swing the last blow when Clonea stabbed Zelda in the stomach. Zelda stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Clonea walked over to Zelda and pulled out her blade.  
  
"Now that she's disposed of, I can erase Link's memory," said Clonea. She walked over to Link, who stood there with tears in his eyes. "To make things easier, just stand still. Okay?" she said.  
  
"You murderer!" cried Link. He pulled out his sword and charged at Clonea. She and Link fought and blocked each other for a long time. Link fell to the ground and was in the exact same position as Clonea was when she fought Zelda. I'll do exactly what she did to Zelda thought Link. With great force Link stabbed Clonea with his sword. She stumbled backwards.  
  
"I loved you Link!" Clonea cried and disintegrated into dust. Those were her last words.  
  
Link ran over to Zelda. "Zelda. Zelda! Are you okay?" Link asked. She lifted her head and opened her eyes ever so slightly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," responded Zelda. She put her hand on her stomach and cried out in pain. "Except for that." Link had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Zelda. I should've protected you, and I didn't. Because of that you suffered the consequences. I can never forgive myself, but can you forgive me?" Link asked.  
  
"You know I'll always forgive you no matter what you do. Where's Clonea?"  
  
"I destroyed her. Let's get you back to the castle so somebody can fix your wounds," said Link. "You rest." He lifted Zelda and put her on Royal. He mounted Epona and galloped all the way to the castle.  
  
When they got there Link dismounted Epona and took Zelda off of Royal. He ran up the stairs with Zelda in his arms. Link came in blasting through the doors. A maid ran over and Link told her what happened. The maid immediately called some other maids to lead Link and Zelda upstairs. Link followed the maids up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Wait out here while we fix the princess up" said one of the maids. Link waited outside for 2 hours straight.  
  
Finally a maid came out and said "We had a successful operation and she'll be on a good road to recovery in no time".  
  
"Thank goodness" said Link. "Can I go in and visit her?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you're quiet" said the maid. Link went inside the room as the other maids headed out to give them some privacy. Zelda was laying on a white bed with silk sheets and pillows with a white satin comforter. Next to the bed was a medicine table. It was a dark oak color. On it was a pitcher of water, a glass, and a cloth.  
  
Zelda shifted in her bed and looked at Link. She said softly "Hey". Link shut the door behind him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Zelda.  
  
She responded, "Fine. My stomach still hurts and it feels like I haven't eaten in days". Link pulled back the comforter so Zelda could cool down a little bit. It was late spring and it was starting to get really warm. He took the cloth from the table, dipped it in some water from the pitcher and gently placed it on Zelda's forehead.  
  
"That feels much better. Thank you Link."  
  
"Before Clonea was destroyed, she said that she loved me. I almost feel sorry for her. But she almost killed you so I shouldn't be feeling this way. Or should I?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You should if you really loved her although I'm not you Link."  
  
"And if I didn't?"  
  
"Than you shouldn't."  
  
Link smiled. "You always know what to say at the right time".  
  
"That's what I'm here for," responded Zelda.  
  
A maid came in. "The princess needs her rest Sir Link. I'm afraid you have to leave. You can come visit her later."  
  
"Can I stay here overnight so I don't have to worry about Zelda?"  
  
"I suppose. I'll lead to the nearest guest room which is down the hall. That's if you don't mind sir?"  
  
"That will be fine. Thank you miss." Link turned around to say good night to Zelda, but she was already asleep. Link headed for the door with the maid and shut it behind them.  
  
The maid led Link to a room to the right of the hospital wing. She took out a key and unlocked the door for Link. He strode inside. In front of him he saw a 4- post bed made of maple wood. The comforter, sheets, and pillows were white. They were made of satin and silk and smelled of the breezy air. At the foot of the bed was a chest to put his belongings in. It was made of dark oak and had the small of the forest. To the left side of his bed was a maple table. On it was some candles and some matches to light it with. The table had a draw with the Triforce carved into it. To the far right of the bed on the wall was a window that was 6 feet tall and 5 feet wide. Beneath it was a desk and chair with ink, paper, and writing utensils on top. The floor was made of shiny maple.  
  
"How long do you plan on staying for?" asked the maid.  
  
"Until Zelda gets better," was the reply.  
  
"Then you should go back to your cottage and back some clothes and items that you might need for about a month," she said. "Epona can stay in the royal stables while you're here. I'll give you the key to your room so when you come back you can put your things away."  
  
"Thank you," said Link. She gave him the key and left.  
  
Link went down to the front of the palace to go back to his cottage. He found his noble stead grazing in a luscious meadow in front of the castle. He whistled and she came over to him. He hopped on, patted her neck, and off they were to his cottage.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
His cottage was located at the bottom a luscious green hill. If you stood your back to the cottage you could see Hyrule Castle.  
  
When he got to his cottage, he hopped off Epona and trotted to his door. His cottage was small, with a lot of land. The walls were made of dark oak; the roof was made of strong, waterproof wood. To the right and left hand side were brick chimneys. The door was maple and the color of moss.  
  
He opened the door to a hall made of shiny wooden floors. (All the floors in Link's house were made of wood). On the right was his kitchen. It had a table for 2 covered with a white tablecloth. On the wall were the chimney was stood a cast iron stove. It was the color of coal. To the left of the stove were cabinets full of food, spices, plates, cups, and silver ware. Underneath the table was a rug. To the left was the lounging area. On the wall was a fireplace. In front of that was a moss colored couch and chair. Between the couch and chair was a rug. He went down the hall to his bedroom. It was a simple room. To the left hand side next to the wall was a cot atop a wooden frame. At the foot of the bed was a chest that held all his personal belongings. Across from the bed were drawers that held all his clothes. On the front wall was a window with a desk and chairs beneath it. On the desk were candles and writing utensils. Link went to his drawers and packed all his clothes that weren't dirty into a knapsack. He went to his chest to get some belongings that he would never sleep without and shoved them into the sack. He tied it tight and left his room.  
  
He went out the back door to the stables. It had 3-sides and a flat roof made of wood. The door into the stables was made of wood and you could open the top and bottom separately or together. He went inside to get some supplies for Epona. To the right were 2 stalls were Epona stayed. To the left were shelves and hooks that held all of the horse's supplies and belongings.  
  
He grabbed all the brushes, blankets, reins, bits, horseshoes, and food that he would need. The castle was supplying most of the stuff but he thought that he should feed and take care of her as much as he could. He put those in separate bags that could tie to the back of Epona's saddle. He left the stables.  
  
He walked over to Epona and loaded the sacks of horse supplies on the back of the saddle. The sack with his belongings he swung onto his back and mounted. "Hope you don't mind the heavy load girl, but we're staying at the castle until Zelda gets better. Is that okay with you?" he asked. Epona nodded her head and neighed in agreement. He squeezed her sides and they swiftly galloped like a bird cruising in the air back to the castle.  
  
Zelda was in the Great Forest riding on Royal. She wore a lavender tunic over white breeches and a shirt. She wore light brown boots with a sword hanging around her waist on a leather belt.  
  
She heard a song playing in the distance getting nearer and louder as she moved on. She knew that it was Link playing his musical instrument- the Ocarina of Time. It was an oval shape with the mouth- piece sticking on top of the right side. It had little holes as the keys.  
  
The music came to an abrupt stop. She heard movements and started to move faster. She heard swords clanging and she started to go faster. She tried to get to what seemed to be a fight but every time she would get farther and farther away. She squeezed Royal's sides, urging him to go faster. She rode and came closer and closer. She heard a scream of shear horror and pain- it was Link's! She ran until she came to their secret spot. There she found Link, laying on the ground in front of her. He had been killed by a dark figure. The figure turned around to face Zelda. He was a little over 6 feet in height. She couldn't make out any thing more than a muscular and strongly built body. In his right hand held the weapon that had killed Link. It dripped with freshly drawn blood.  
  
"Well. Who is this pretty face?" he said in an evil, raspy voice. Zelda was speechless for a while.  
  
"Zelda. Princess of Hyrule," said Zelda trying to hold back tears and sounding confident at the same time.  
  
"Well pretty girl. You're next!" he said. He drew up his sword and-  
  
Zelda woke up abruptly and suddenly. She had sweat pouring down her face and soaking threw her clothes. She was in the Hospital Wing and still in her bed. She called for a maid and asked for dry, lighter clothes. The maid got on it right away. A few minutes later she came back with a white loose nightgown that was as light as a feather. The maid took off Zelda's sweat soaked clothes and put on the dry ones. She thanked the maid and she left. Zelda looked out the window. It was sunset. She looked to the left and saw Link riding up the hill. She got up slowly and walked to the window having to lean on the wall to keep her standing and sturdy. She waved to Link. Obviously he saw because he stopped so suddenly that he could've been thrown off. He stood there for a while before continuing to the stables never taking his eyes from Zelda. He disappeared from sight.  
  
She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They went into the guest room nearest the Hospital Wing. Something dropped and the footsteps came out of the room. They got nearer and nearer until they were outside the door. It opened loudly and the footsteps came in. It was Link. He stomped over to Zelda and stopped an arms length away. He reached out his hands and grabbed Zelda's shoulders.  
  
He shook her and said, "Don't you ever do that again! You should be in bed and resting! You nearly gave me a heart attack thinking you were a ghost because you were so pale!"  
  
"Don't shake me so hard and stop yelling! It's giving me a headache! - please". He loosened his grip.  
  
"Sorry," said Link calmer now. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Now that you stopped shaking me, yeah," was the response. He walked her over to her bed and made her sit down. He poured some water into a glass and gave it to Zelda. "Thanks" she said and drank the glass in 1 gulp.  
  
"Slow down or you'll give yourself a cramp."  
  
"I was just really thirsty."  
  
He sat on the bed next to her. "Link. I need to tell you something. It's about a dream I had earlier on today." Link saw that Zelda had fright and worry in her eyes.  
  
"Do tell," said Link. Zelda began to tell Link her dream.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"It makes no sense. Why would you dream that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it was a vision-- trying to tell me something."  
  
"Could be," said Link. He was very concerned. They both had worried looks on their faces. Silence.  
  
"Link," Zelda said after a while. Link looked into her face, locking their eyes. "Could you take me outside to the garden? I need to get some fresh air and I know the maids won't let me go alone."  
  
"Sure." They both got up. Zelda stumbled. Link caught her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Zelda blushed a deep crimson and hid her face so Link wouldn't see. They walked out the door to the garden.  
  
The garden floors were made of marble. Everywhere to the right and left were bushes of exotic flowers of every color imaginable. There were 4 path ways--1 path leading to the castle, the path straight ahead led to the garden maze, the path to the right led to a stone bench against a cast iron fence covered in flowers, and the path to the left led to a gate that went out of the garden and to the training area for the knights. Occasionally, Zelda and Link would go there for training. In the center of the garden was a stone fountain with 4 fairies facing inward, holding the Triforce between them. From their mouths sprung water that landed into a bowl beneath them.  
  
Link and Zelda went to the bench on the right and sat down. Their hands were next to each other when Zelda felt Link's hand on hers. They both blushed a light pink. They faced each other locking their eyes. Their faces moved in closer.  
  
"Zelda! Link!" said 2 voices at the same time. Link and Zelda moved away with a deep crimson blush on their faces, letting go of each other's hands. They faced the 2 voices. 1 belonged to Navi, Link's fairy. She had blue wings and looked like a blue ball which was actually a light surrounding her. She usually stayed in Link's pocket but not tonight. The other voice belonged to Impa, Zelda's personal maid. She had a light tan with soft hazel eyes. Her lips were a dark pink and always in a happy looking mood. On top of her head was a white cloth covering her hair. She wore a pink dress under a long lavender tunic. On her feet were white low heel shoes. She was the same height as Zelda, who was a little bit shorter than Link, and she was slim.  
  
"You should be in bed Zelda. You're not even close to being fully healed," said Impa.  
  
"You said I can get out of bed as long as I have a companion with me and I do," was the response.  
  
"Zelda please go up to the Hospital Wing. It's getting late and you and Link need to rest."  
  
Zelda looked up into the sky. It was covered in stars. "Okay," said Zelda getting up the same time as Link. They held hands following Impa and Navi to the Hospital Wing. Zelda felt stronger and more stable with Link by her side.  
  
A month had passed from the time that Link had destroyed Clonea. Zelda's wounds were completely healed and she was back to her normal self.  
  
Link and Zelda met in the Great Forest at their secret spot. They wore the usual—a tunic over white breeches and shirt with brown boots. Link and Zelda were playing instruments. Link on his Ocarina, Zelda playing a type of flute. It was a long silver tube that went just below her chest. Around the flute was a rainbow wire that wrapped around it like a snake going until the end were it stuck out to the side curling into a spiral. On the curly wire from tip to curl were exquisite beads that were scattered all over. The mouthpiece looked exactly like the Ocarina's but was at the tip. It was played like a clarinet. Each keyhole looked like the Triforce. It was called the Windflute of Hyrule.  
  
Link and Zelda played the sun-song that summoned the sun so it would shine all day. All the people of Hyrule could hear it and was enjoyed by all. They played songs until sunset and they were out of breath from playing all day. They laughed when they looked at each other. Their cheeks were a rosy pink. They had never played that long before.  
  
"Think we should head back?" Zelda asked while gasping for breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"Why not? It's getting dark anyways," replied Link. They both got up, dusting grass from their tunics. They acted and looked like brother and sister. They walked to their horses and mounted. Clicking their tongues they moved to Hyrule Castle swiftly.  
  
On the way there they talked about when they should meet again. They decided to meet tomorrow at Hyrule Lake because the water and weather were getting warmer as they approached summer. Before they got to the castle Zelda asked Link a question.  
  
"Link?" she asked. He faced her meeting her eyes. I wish he would stop doing that Zelda thought to herself. She looked away then looked back, breaking the enchantment. "In a few weeks there will be a grand ball for my 16th birthday. Would you come?" she said with a pleading look in her eyes that Link couldn't refuse.  
  
"Sure" he answered. "I'd be honored." He did a short, quick bow and turned around to leave. After Zelda recovered he moved his stuff back to his cottage.  
  
"Link," Zelda said before he was about to leave. He faced her and she rode over to him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed. "See you tomorrow then," she said as she turned around to head for the stables. The both went their separate ways--Link to his cottage and Zelda to the castle.  
  
The next few weeks were busy with preparations for the ball. Flowers and ribbons were hung all around the ballroom. The garden and ballroom floors were washed so much that you could see your reflection. Above the main door were flowers and ribbons woven together in a magnificent array of colors. In the middle was a gold circle. It had the Triforce beneath the number 16 that was outlined with a purple trim. To the right and left were staircases with marble railings the color of cream. The center staircase was covered with gold ribbons and purple orchids. The sun-colored carpet on all the stairs were washed and shining. White marble floors with a gold trim sparkled and shined. To the other side of the ballroom were 3 chairs. They were on a marble platform covered in gold rugs. The middle chair was the tallest of the 3 being that's the king's. All the chairs were trimmed with gold with different colored interior. The king's was green velvet. To the right was the queen's. It was red velvet and the chair to the left was Zelda's. It was covered in purple velvet. The right and left walls had about 5 tall windows that looked out over the kingdom. The ceiling was literally a skylight. It was covered in windows that looked into the sky.  
  
Link and Zelda visited each other before the ball. Each time getting closer and closer in love. One night back at Link's cottage he was making a pot of tea. Navi came out of Link's pocket to accompany him. "I know about you and Zelda," she said in a taunting voice. Link looked at Navi.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked like he didn't know anything.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," she said. "I saw you 2 in the garden just about to kiss and a few weeks ago when she kissed you on the cheek." Link touched the spot where he had been kissed, never forgetting that moment. "It's so obvious that you 2 love each other. I know it, you know it, Zelda knows it, the Hyrule people know it." Link turned away.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said returning to his work.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" she mumbled to herself as she went back into Link's pocket. He shook his head knowing that Navi couldn't be right—or could she? He didn't think about the thought. The teapot whistled and Link took the kettle off the stove. He took a mug from the cabinet and poured the tea in it adding the milk and sugar. He mixed it and sat at the table. He drunk his tea in silence, the only thing on his mind was the ball—and Zelda.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It was the night of the ball and everybody in Hyrule was there—from the rich to the poor. They were all dressed in marvelous garments with jewels around neck and wrists and hanging from ears.  
  
The king wore a dark green velvet tunic over gold colored pants. He wore dark brown boots and had jeweled rings on every finger. On his head was a golden crown with blue, white, red, and green gems. His black hair was neatly groomed. The queen wore a crimson silk dress that hung on her shoulders. It had a long train and around her waist was a gold sash that met in the center and went down. Her sleeves were long and extended to her knee. On her fingers and neck she wore jeweled bands of red, green, and purple. On her head was her gold crown with a big red jewel in the center and green and purple jewels surrounding it. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. They sat in their chairs waiting for Zelda.  
  
"I can't do this," said Zelda looking into the ballroom.  
  
"Sure you can," said Impa. On her head was the white cloth. She wore a long sleeved purple dress with a white tunic over it. Impa rested a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "You'll be fine," she said. Zelda looked down. She wore a flowing lavender, silk dress with a diamond strap hugging her shoulders. She wore white gloves that went up to her elbow. Around her waist she wore a diamond belt with a purple sapphire in the middle. Around her neck was a necklace that looked exactly like her belt. At the tip of her ears were loops with purple gems and hanging from her earlobes were diamond and sapphire earrings. Her sides were pulled back with a gem barrette with a few strands in the front to hug her cheeks. On top her head lay a gold tiara with a sapphire in the middle.  
  
She lifted her head so it was high and proud. She looked at Impa and they smiled at each other.  
  
"Here I go," said Zelda turning to face the ballroom.  
  
"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Zelda," said a butler. Everybody turned and faced Zelda. They clapped as she walked down the stairs to the throne. When she got there she curtsied to her parents and stood to the side.  
  
"Let the ball begin!" said the king in a booming voice. The orchestra started up and everybody grabbed a partner, most of the men went to Zelda right away. She danced with a lot of men before she went outside to the garden.  
  
She sat on the bench were she and Link and sat before and looked up into the sky. The stars were just coming out and she thought of the incident in the garden and the kiss she gave Link. She was disturbed by a sound coming from the ballroom. She looked at the door to see Link. He didn't have his hat on for a change showing short cut hair. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and breeches under a dark gold tunic. Around his waist was a brown belt with the Triforce in the middle. On his feet were brown boots.  
  
"I've been looking for you," he said walking to the bench and standing in front of Zelda. Their eyes met, never leaving each other.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I need to ask you something," said Link.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Zelda in a taunting voice. She's starting to sound like Navi thought Link.  
  
He asked, "Would you like to dance?" he placed out his hand.  
  
"Link, I'd love to," said Zelda placing her hand in his. She stood up and came close to Link.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist while Zelda placed her arm around his neck. In the back round they could hear the music and started dancing. They danced all around the garden, avoiding all objects. They whirled around and around until the music stopped. They stopped twirling and Link pulled Zelda close to him, kissing her on the lips. She looked at him with a what-did- you-do-that-for look on her face.  
  
"I love you," Link whispered in Zelda's ear.  
  
"I love you too," said Zelda. They kissed again passionately. Link kissed her neck a few times and pulled away.  
  
"We should get back to the ball," said Zelda.  
  
"Your probably right," said Link, taking Zelda's hand and lacing their fingers together. They walked into the ballroom where everybody's still dancing. Link and Zelda took their dancing positions and started to join the crowd.  
  
They danced all night, never leaving each other's sides. Even the king and queen started to dance because they were bored of just sitting around.  
  
"Link, lets take a break," said Zelda, leading them away from the crowd.  
  
"Thank you. It was really hot in there," Link said. They stepped into the cool night breeze. All the stars were out and the moon was full. They huddled together while walking to the fountain. The queen had wandered off and was following Link and Zelda. The king stayed inside to eat.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight," said Zelda looking into Link's eyes.  
  
"Yes, but not as beautiful as you," he said. They kissed and sat down on the garden bench. The queen hid behind a bush astonished at what she just saw. They love each other thought the queen. She went back inside to tell the king, but decided to wait.  
  
Zelda looked at the doorway and saw her mom walking to the throne. "I think my mother saw us," she said looking at Link again.  
  
"Do you think she knows about us?" he asked her meeting her eyes.  
  
"I don't think we have anything t be embarrassed about. However, I do want to keep it a secret from my father," said Zelda.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He doesn't want me to love a—commoner. He chooses who I marry, whether I love him or not".  
  
Link looked at Zelda, a grimaced look on his face. He took her hands and kissed them then he kissed her forehead. "I'll always love you know matter how much your father may hate it," said Link. They both smiled and got up.  
  
The ball lasted until dawn and everybody left. Scuffmarks, food, and napkins remained on the floor. The king gave the maids, servants, and butlers the day off. Everybody slept—except for Zelda who was still with Link. They were still dressed in their night -clothes and were in the garden.  
  
"I should probably be heading home," said Link, gesturing his head to his cottage.  
  
"I don't want this to ever end," said Zelda, looking into Link's eyes.  
  
"Neither do I, but we can't live this night forever," he said. They gave each other a quick kiss and a hug and pulled away.  
  
"Goodbye," they said silently. Zelda walked to the castle and Link walked to his cottage.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Zelda and Link saw each other often after the ball. Their love had grown deeper and stronger each time they met.  
  
One day, Link ad Zelda met at Hylia Lake. They both wore their tunics over breeches and shirts with boots but they stripped off their tunics and boots for swimming. They both dived in, feeling the cool water cover their bodies. Zelda gasped for air when she reached the surface. She looked at the night colored lake. It was a beautiful day with hardly any clouds in the sky and the sun was high and beautiful.  
  
After a while of day- dreaming, she realized that Link hadn't come up from the lake yet.  
  
She spun around in the water frantically calling "Link! Link!" She felt something grab her from behind and spun around to see it was Link.  
  
"Hah!" he said, "You should've seen the look on your face!" He laughed, holding his belly as if he had a cramp.  
  
"Oh, you think so?" said Zelda in a mischievous whisper. Link was so distracted laughing that he didn't notice Zelda had pushed him under.  
  
That wasn't funny Zelda he thought as he swam up to the surface. He was facing Zelda when he came up. She was laughing, imitating Link. He pulled her in close and kissed her a few times, pulling away each kiss. Zelda rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. Zelda pulled away and splashed Link.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" she teased. Link followed after her and they played this until the end of the day.  
  
When they got out, Zelda slipped on her tunic while she took off her wet clothes behind a bush. While she was doing that, Link was doing the same behind a tree. They came out and started walking with each other, lacing their fingers.  
  
They departed when they got to the palace and Zelda went straight to her room. While she was undressing, she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed a silk, violet colored robe and placed it on while walking to the door. She opened it to Impa, who was wearing her normal, everyday clothes.  
  
"Your father would like to meet you when you're ready," she said.  
  
"Thank you," said Zelda shutting the door. Why would my father want to see me? Zelda asked herself as she walked back to her wardrobe. She cleared that thought from her mind and picked out an outfit suitable enough to see her father.  
  
She chose a sleeve-less long, purple tunic with a gold shawl. She quickly tamed her damp, knotted hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. She slipped on a pair of shoes and met her father in the den.  
  
The den had hardwood floors with a giant carpet in the middle. On the walls were portraits of the Royal Family. On the wall to the left was a stone fireplace that had a low flame. Next to the fireplace was a desk with a chair. To the right were 2 windows above a velvet sofa and lounge chair. Her father sat on the chair and her mother sat on the sofa.  
  
Zelda walked into the room looking from her father to her mother and back. The king stood up with a smile on his face. He wore a white shirt and breeches under a gold tunic with a green trim and brown boots. Zelda curtsied. Even though it was her father, she needed to show respect.  
  
"Come. Sit by your mother. We need to talk," he said gesturing his hand to the sofa. Zelda did as she was told and sat next to her mother. She wore a red dress with elbow length sleeves. Her brown hair was pulled back into a low bun.  
  
"What did you want to discuss?" Zelda asked her father, looking him straight into the eyes.  
  
"You have come of age to be betrothed to a prince and marry," he said sitting down and folding his hands.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's time we find you a husband Zelda. I think you are ready to be betrothed."  
  
He looked at Zelda who had a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"But I don't want to marry a prince. What if I don't like him?" asked Zelda. The queen gazed at her, a warning look in her eyes. Zelda didn't look at her mother. "What if I love somebody else?" she asked.  
  
"You don't though and that's why I have arranged a meeting for you and the prince tomorrow afternoon at tea time," her father said.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Zelda, "You can't do that! I have plans tomorrow! You can't—."  
  
"Enough is enough!" boomed her father standing up. "I've arranged it whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Well I'm not going and you can't make me!" screamed Zelda as she stood up and she stomped out of the room.  
  
"You come back here right now! You can't do that!" her father yelled after her.  
  
"Watch me!" The discussion was over. Zelda was so upset that she ran to the stables, jumped on Royal and galloped off to Link's house. I need to tell Link about this. Maybe he can get me out of this situation thought Zelda.  
  
She got to Link's in a matter of minutes. She jumped off Royal and knocked on the door lightly. Link opened the door and said, "Zelda? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you".  
  
"It's a long story" she said, "Can I come in? I know this is unexpected but I need to talk to you".  
  
"Sure."  
  
Zelda walked into the kitchen and turned around to face Link, who had just shut the door. He wore his usual outfit and looked at Zelda. He could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Link!" Zelda said as she ran into Link's arms, rubbing her tear -covered face on his shirt.  
  
"Shhshh," he whispered wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair. He pulled her away and asked, "What's wrong?" Zelda had to wait a while before she could answer. Link wiped away her tears with his hand.  
  
"Oh Link! My father says he thinks I'm ready to marry and he wants me to meet a prince tomorrow and I don't want to meet this guy because I love you and I'm so confused," she said speaking rapidly.  
  
"Hold on," said Link chuckling a little. "Start over and speak slower".  
  
"My father wants me to meet a prince tomorrow who he wants me to marry and I don't want to do either," she said looking down at the floor so Link wouldn't see the tears starting in her eyes again. "I'm so confused" she whispered.  
  
Link lifted up her chin so their eyes could meet. He held her close so she wouldn't see that he was also starting to form tears in his eyes. "I don't want to loose you," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"I don't want to loose you either," said Zelda resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
They stood there in silence until Link asked, "Would you like some tea to calm you down?"  
  
"Sure" said Zelda as they sat down at the kitchen table. He poured himself and Zelda a cup of tea. They both sipped their tea in silence before any one spoke.  
  
"Link?" asked Zelda. Link looked up from his tea and into her eyes. "I think I may have a plan but I'm not sure if it will work."  
  
Link put his cup down and looked at Zelda with concern in his eyes.  
  
"If you think about running away you know I will try and stop you. You could get hurt or killed. If that happened I could never forgive myself. So if you're planning on running away, I'm coming with you," he said.  
  
Zelda smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Now here's my plan."  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Zelda told Link the plan. She was going to run away the day before the wedding probably with Link. Link didn't say anything and he had a look on his face that couldn't be described.  
  
"Now Zelda," Link said, "I don't want you to go against your father or his arrangements for you. Even though I hate to say this I think you should listen to your father".  
  
"I can't believe you!" Zelda exclaimed standing up. "You know that I would rather kill myself than marry a prince so why are you telling me this?"  
  
He had a serious look on his face and said, "I don't want you to marry the prince because I love you, but your father has more power than me and there's nothing I can do". Zelda looked upset.  
  
"I think I'm going to leave and let you figure out the plan yourself because you can't decide between my plans or my father's," she said and walked to the door.  
  
"Zelda, wait," said Link standing up. Zelda slammed the door behind her and jumped on Royal. Link came out so he could try and catch her, but she had already started back to Hyrule Castle.  
  
Just then, Navi came out of Link's pocket. "Smooth," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," he said as he walked back into the house.  
  
"Link!" she said following him. "Can I give you some advice?"  
  
Link sat down in his chair and said, "Sure, I guess."  
  
"It's a story with advice in it" she said. "Here it is: When I was still in my home, I loved someone as much as you and Zelda love each other now. We spent years together when finally 1 day my father said 'You shouldn't be spending your time with that boy. You she find a decent man who's wealthy'.  
  
"I told my boyfriend what he said—kind of like what Zelda did just now. He told me that no matter what my father says that we will always love and be with each other. I took his advice and we kept seeing each other.  
  
"One day we were supposed to meet but he never showed up. I looked for him for weeks but I couldn't find him. Finally I found him next to a tree by the river. Next to his dead body was my father's sword. He had found out that we kept seeing each other. He decided to end it once and for all.  
  
"I grieved for weeks and ran away to this world. I could never forgive my father after what he did. I found you and forgot about the incident". She looked at Link who had emotion and sympathy in his eyes. "My advice to you is this: follow your heart know matter how bad the consequences are. You and Zelda love each other and that's all that should matter."  
  
"But maybe the same thing will happen to me and Zelda if I do that. We'll be like you and your boyfriend," said Link.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" said Navi. "Your love for each other is your weapon and shield. True love will guide you."  
  
"Thanks" he said getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To the castle," he said. "I'm going to talk to Zelda and apologize." With that, he headed for the stables, loaded up Epona and jumped on and rode to Hyrule Castle.  
  
Zelda had changed into a riding outfit. She wore a white shirt and breeches under a short purple tunic with a belt. She wore brown boots that went just above her knee. Her hair was still pulled back into a low ponytail. "I can't believe Link," she said to Royal as she brushed his magnificent white coat. He neighed in a response. "I mean, we love each other and we are the best of friends," she said. "Maybe I was a little harsh."  
  
She stopped brushing and looked up to the sky. She decided to brush Royal outside because it was so beautiful. "Oh Link, if only you knew how sorry I am," she whispered silently. Royal turned his head into the direction of Link's house. "What is it boy?" she asked looking at what it was.  
  
Link came riding up the hill on Epona. She turned back to her work, not wanting Link to see that she was happy to see him. He stopped in front of her and jumped off. "What are you doing here?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I came to apologize," said Link. "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess I just lost my temper. I was so upset at my father that when you said you agreed with him—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."  
  
Zelda looked up at Link and faced him. They stood there in silence, watching each other. Suddenly, Zelda dropped the brush and ran into Link's arms. She wept silently, whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm so-so sorry."  
  
Link stroked her hair, cooing calmly to her. Zelda looked up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled. "So does that mean you forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"It sure does," Zelda said. Link was so happy that he twirled Zelda around and they were both laughing with joy.  
  
Up in the window was Zelda's mom looking at them with awe. I'm sorry that we have to force you to do this sweetie she said. I know how much you and Link love each other. I wish there was something that I could do. But there wasn't anything that she could do. Once her husband's mind was made up, it was made up. Link had stopped twirling Zelda around and they stood there brushing their horses.  
  
Zelda's father wanted her to go to bed early so she would look her best for tomorrow. But she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't keep Link out of her mind. She thought of how their lives would be after they ran away. Zelda couldn't become queen if she did so but she thought that some sacrifices were worth it. With the happy thoughts in her head she fell asleep.  
  
She woke up early the next day. She changed into the outfit she wore yesterday and went downstairs to care for Royal. She worked slowly, thinking about the meeting with the prince. Impa came down in her everyday clothes except without the cloth showing short cut blue hair and pointed ears (everybody in Hyrule were elves).  
  
"You should be getting ready for your meeting with the prince," she said. "It must be hard for you--with loving Link and all."  
  
Zelda looked up with surprise on her face. "How'd you—."  
  
"It's so obvious. You spend every waking minute with him," she said, chuckling a little. Zelda chuckled a little herself surprised at her obviousness. "Oh my dear!" Impa exclaimed. "You should be getting dressed". She scurried Zelda into the castle.  
  
"I've already chosen an outfit for you that should be suitable enough for the occasion," Impa said while she and Zelda went up the stairs and to her room. When the got there Zelda opened the door and Impa asked, "Do you need any help?"  
  
"Impa. I'm 16 now. I think I can dress myself." Zelda shut the door behind her.  
  
On her bed was a white, long-sleeved dress that hugged her shoulders. Next to it was a long purple tunic that went over the white dress. On the right side of the dress were embroidered pink flowers that hung on a green vine. And with the dress were white shoes and a gold tiara. She undressed and changed into the clothes.  
  
When she got on the dress, she grabbed a comb and started to untangle her hair in front of a mirror. Around her neck was a necklace that she always wore (nobody saw it because it's always been under her shirt). On a gold chain was a pendant made of purple wire that was shaped like the Triforce. In the center was a white diamond that had a tint of purple. When she was done brushing her hair, she placed on the tiara and slipped on her shoes. She walked to the door and opened it, preparing for the meeting with the anonymous prince.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Zelda walked down the stairs to the den where she would meet the prince. She met her father outside the den.  
  
"You look very beautiful," he said. Zelda bowed her head in respect. "Now Zelda," he said warningly, "be on your best behavior". The king led his daughter into the room to meet the prince. The prince looked at Zelda when he saw her. "Zelda," said the king. She lifted her head. "I would like you to meet Prince Ozorne."  
  
He gestured his hand to the prince who was standing up. He had coal colored hair with hard green eyes against tan skin. His lips were thin and dry. He wore a short maroon tunic over white breeches and a shirt. His brown boots were polished and shining.  
  
"It is an honor to see and meet such a beautiful flower and gem," Ozorne said bowing. Zelda curtsied in return. This guy is a real nutcase thought Zelda.  
  
"I'll leave you 2 alone," said the king and he left.  
  
They didn't say anything for a while. They just stood there, watching each other. Finally Ozorne spoke up. "So," he said. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself."  
  
Zelda looked at him. "Well," she began, "I like horseback riding and swimming. I'm excellent at archery and swordsmen ship. And I'm kind and generous to everybody."  
  
"I like dueling and fighting. I'm excellent at swordsmen ship, but not really good at archery. And I have a lot of power."  
  
Zelda noticed he was looking at her with excitement in his eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What's that hanging around your neck?" he asked, pointing at her necklace with anxiety in his eyes. Zelda placed a hand over the pendent.  
  
"It's a necklace. My mother gave it to me when I was born," she said.  
  
"May I see it?" Ozorne asked reaching for the necklace. Zelda stepped back a few steps.  
  
"No you can't," she said as politely as she could. "I never take it off. My mother says it can do great things and that it should never leave me."  
  
"I see," he said with a grin on his face. I don't like that smile she thought. He's up to something.  
  
The rest of the meeting went well. Zelda never took her hand from her necklace and all the prince could do was look at her. In an hour the meeting was over. Zelda said goodbye to him at the front door. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved away.  
  
"Goodbye," she said. Ozorne had a look of frustration in his eyes, but he hopped on to his horse and rode off.  
  
Zelda leaned against the door and sighed with relief. "Glad that's over," she said and went back inside. She walked up to her room to change. She changed into a purple shirt with white breeches. She slipped on her knee- high boots.  
  
There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. She opened it to her mother. "May I come in?" the queen asked.  
  
"Sure," Zelda said with a look of surprise and her mother strolled in. She wore a red tunic over a white shirt and breeches. She wore brown boots and ruby earrings that hung from her earlobes. Her hair was pulled into a low bun.  
  
Zelda shut the door and walked to her mother. "So," she said, "What do you want?"  
  
The queen sat down on her bed and asked, "How was the meeting?" Zelda grabbed her brush and started to comb her hair.  
  
"Okay I guess," she said finally.  
  
"Zelda," her mother said. Zelda looked at her. "I know that you don't want to marry Prince Ozorne. I also know that you and Link love each other."  
  
Zelda stopped brushing her hair and put the brush down. She sat down next to her mother.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I saw you and Link in the garden and outside. You 2 look like you were meant for each other. I just want you to be happy," her mother said. Zelda grinned at her mother and hugged her tightly. Her mother returned the hug.  
  
"Thanks mother" Zelda said. She got up and went to the door. "Mother?" Zelda said. Her mother faced Zelda. "I hate Ozorne. Try and convince father that I don't want to see him any more."  
  
Her mother smiled. "It's going to be hard," she said. "But I'll try." With those words, she left the room.  
  
Zelda went to the training area for knights and started to practice her archery. She got dead center every time. She practiced for and hour then grabbed a sword.  
  
"Need someone to practice with?" asked a familiar voice. She turned around to see Link. He walked to the sword rack and picked one up. Zelda smiled and took her position in the battle area. Link took his position and they began the practice-duel. They battled for an hour while Link asked Zelda questions about the meeting.  
  
"The weirdest part is," she said as they finished. "His eyes never left my necklace."  
  
Link looked at her with concern in his eyes. They placed their swords on the rack and sat on the grass.  
  
"Take your necklace out for a moment please," Link asked her with his hand out. She took out the necklace from beneath her shirt and placed the pendent in his hand. He fingered the figure carefully. "This is very valuable and powerful," he said. Zelda placed the necklace beneath her shirt again.  
  
"My mother gave it to me," she said. "Do you think the prince wants it?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "It contains powers that only a person from the Royal Family could unleash. Its powers can be great and do amazing deeds, but if it gets into the wrong hands—who knows what could happen."  
  
They sat there in silence for a while. Link pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. They both smiled and they were happy to be together.  
  
"My mom knows about us," Zelda whispered.  
  
"Is that good?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. "She doesn't want me to marry Ozorne and she wants us to be happy. She's going to try and convince my father to forget about the wedding, but she probably won't have much luck".  
  
"Do you want to hear a story that Navi told me and gave me advice?" Link asked.  
  
"Sure," Zelda answered.  
  
"It's about her and her boyfriend," he added. She nodded and Link told the story bout Navi's romance.  
  
"That's so sad," Zelda said when Link was finished. "I hope that doesn't happen to us".  
  
"I thought the same thing," Link said. "But our love will guide us".  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Zelda's mother found her husband in the garden looking up into the sky.  
  
"What is it my queen?" he asked turning around to face her.  
  
"It's Zelda," she said. "I can't stop thinking that maybe we shouldn't force her into marrying Prince Ozorne." The king frowned.  
  
"Zelda needs to marry someday," he said. "Ozorne is wise and wealthy. He'll make Zelda happy."  
  
"But Zelda doesn't love him," she said. "She won't be happy if she marries him."  
  
"Zelda should except that she is going to marry him whether she likes it or not. He will bring happiness and wealth to the land."  
  
"He will not! Did you see the way he looked at Zelda? He wants the Triforce and all of Hyrule. He doesn't care at all for Zelda."  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it now!" the king yelled. "The plans for the wedding have already been drawn out!"  
  
Zelda's mother couldn't do anymore. She couldn't argue or try and defend her daughter. The only thing she could do was leave the garden and tell Zelda the bad news.  
  
Zelda and Link had heard the whole conversation on the other side of the bushes. They looked at each other with wide eyes. Zelda left the bushes and ran to the training area.  
  
"Zelda!" Link called after her. He ran after her. The king was still in the garden and peered around the bush to see what was wrong.  
  
Link caught up with Zelda and spun her around to face him. Her eyes were filled with tears, running across her cheeks. Link hugged her tightly and began to coo her so she would calm down.  
  
"My father doesn't even care for me or my happiness," she said against his shirt. Link stroked her hair.  
  
"Yes he does," he said.  
  
"No he doesn't!" Zelda cried pulling away. "He just wants me to marry Ozorne because he's rich!"  
  
She dropped down to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Her legs felt like jell-o and her eyes felt like they were going to burst with tears. Link ran to her and knelt in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently.  
  
"Zelda!" he said.  
  
She took her hands from her face and saw he had love in his eyes. He brushed the tears from her face with a gentle hand. She rushed into his arms as he pulled her close to him. She rested her head against his chest as she wept silently. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter.  
  
They sat there for a while un-aware that the king had been watching them. Link stood up with Zelda in his arms. He knew she was to week to get up her self. He carried her back to Epona who had been waiting there patiently. He hopped on and rode off to his cottage still holding Zelda close. She had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
The king stood behind the bushes still, a flabbergasted look on his face. They are truly in love. I can't break apart that. But there's nothing I can do. The arrangements have already been made. I should've listened to my wife he thought. "No," he said silently to himself. "I've made the right decision. Prince Ozorne loves her." He walked out of the garden with the sight of Zelda and Link together.  
  
Zelda awoke on Link's bed. She shifted to the side and stood up. Her legs still felt like jell-o so she had to sit down again. She tried again when her legs felt sturdy enough. She smelled something cooking and walked to the kitchen. Link was sitting at the table with a hot cup of tea in his hands.  
  
"Oh good," he said. "You're awake."  
  
Zelda rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been asleep for?" she asked walking to the table.  
  
"A good hour or so," he said. "You were tired from the shock and you literally fainted."  
  
Zelda sat down and he offered her a cup of tea. She took it gratefully and blew on it to cool it down. "Why'd you bring me hear?" she asked sipping her tea.  
  
"It would've taken longer if I carried you up to your room in the castle," he said.  
  
Zelda looked at the stove and saw a big pot on it. He followed her gaze to the pot and realized it was ready. Link stood up and took 2 bowls and spoons from the cabinet. He took the big spoon that was in the pot and scooped some of the stuff and poured it into the bowls. Zelda peeked to see that he was pouring soup into the bowls. He turned around a put the bowls on the table. Zelda sniffed the delicious aroma of the soup. Link sat down at the table.  
  
"This looks delicious," she said taking the spoon he had given her and dipping it in the bowl.  
  
"Hope you like it," he said doing the same. They ate soup and drank tea until they were stuffed.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The king kept arranging meetings for Prince Ozorne and Zelda. Ozorne was getting closer to Zelda but Zelda was getting farther away from him. She spent most of her time with Link—mostly drawing out the plans for their escape. One day the king called for a meeting with his daughter in the garden.  
  
Zelda was planning on going riding with Link in the Great Forest, so she put on a riding outfit. She wore a white shirt and breeches, a lavender tunic, and knee-high boots. She quickly pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.  
  
She ran down stairs to the garden and met her father. It was mid-after noon and the sun was bright and the sky was blue. Her father wore a dark-green tunic with a white shirt and breeches and boots. Zelda curtsied to her father. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.  
  
"It's about you and Link," he began. Zelda grew wide-eyed. Was he going to conceal her away from Link, her one-true love? "I don't want you to see him anymore," the king said.  
  
Tears formed in the back of Zelda's eyes but she held them back. "Why are you doing this?" she asked her father.  
  
"You're spending way to much time with him," her father said. "It's taking you away from what's most important."  
  
"And what's more important?"  
  
"You should be focusing on Ozorne, not some peasant boy."  
  
"I thought you liked Link!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"I did but now he's taking you away from the important things in life," her father said.  
  
"Well you can't keep me from seeing Link because I love him," Zelda said and left the garden for the stables. Her father chased after her and caught her. He smacked her across the face. Luckily no one was in the room at the time.  
  
"Don't you ever disobey me again!" he yelled. "Go to your room and don't come out until it's time for supper!"  
  
Zelda placed her hand on her cheek and ran up to her room. While she was running she passed her mother.  
  
"Zelda, what's wrong?" her mother asked. She stopped. Zelda took her hand away from her cheek and turned around to face her mother.  
  
"Why don't you go ask father?!" she said and went on her way. When she got to her room, Zelda slammed her bedroom door and locked it.  
  
The queen had a look of fury in her eyes. She went to search for her husband. She found him in the ballroom just standing there with clenched fists.  
  
"What did you do?!" his wife asked.  
  
"I don't think that is any of your concern," he said coolly. Now the queen was even more upset.  
  
"She's my daughter too and my successor. I think I have the right to know what you did to her," she answered back.  
  
"She needs to learn respect and obedience," the king said trying to keep his voice from yelling. "She will be taking elegance lessons starting tomorrow".  
  
He was about to walk away when he heard the queen say to him "You better not walk away from me my king," she said coolly. "Just because you have the title king does not mean that you have more power than me. I was the chosen successor of my family and you were here just to marry me. You are a prince and not worthy of the title king. So from hence forth you are now reduced to a prince".  
  
Her husband looked at her with fiery eyes. He stomped toward her and grasped her by the arms. He flung her around and slammed her against the wall. "How dare you handle me like this you slave!" she said. He slammed her again. He drew out a knife from his belt and pressed it against her neck.  
  
"I should kill you for your disrespect toward me but instead I will think of a punishment for you," he said as he drew back a little.  
  
"Guards!" he said as he put his knife away. Two guards came bustling in. They had short hair pulled back into ponytails. They wore dark maroon tunics with dark brown boots. From elbow to wrist they wore metal arm- guards. They had silver chest place across their chests and carried swords on their hips. "Take the queen to the tower so I can find a punishment for her. She has committed of treason," he said. They took Zelda's mother by the arms and dragged her off to the tower. The last thing she saw was her husband smile.  
  
During all this, Zelda was in her room weeping on her pillow. Link must think I hate him after not meeting him she thought. I hope he'll come rescue me from my father and this castle that has now become a hellhole.  
  
Zelda heard a tapping at the window. It was Link. She gestured her hand in so he would get the hint. He nodded and opened the window. He stepped in. Zelda sat up on her bed and rubbed the tears away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked with emotion in his voice. She looked away. He walked to the bed and sat down next to Zelda.  
  
"It's my father," she whispered. Link placed his arm around Zelda and held her close. "I hate him. He's making my life a living hell," she said. Link looked her in the face. He saw the slap mark on her cheek and placed his hand on it. She held the comforting hand on her cheek.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We got into a fight and I got on his nerve and he slapped me across the face".  
  
Link was angry. He stood up abruptly jerking his hand away from Zelda's face. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to teach your father that you are royalty and he shouldn't slap anyone especially his own daughter who is higher in rank than him" he said. Zelda grew wide eyed and stood up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Zelda, you don't know? Your father isn't really king, he's really a prince. Your mother gave him the title king so he would look good. Since you are heir to the throne you are in higher rank".  
  
"How come you know more about my life than I do?"  
  
"I study".  
  
Zelda grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "No wonder I love you," she said. Link grinned too. From that moment nothing seemed more important than them being together and all their troubles were washed away.  
  
"Come on," Link said lacing his hands with Zelda's. "Let's go riding". They walked to the window and climbed down the rope Link had used to get up to her room. When they got down Epona and Royal were waiting for them. Link and Zelda hopped on their horses and rode off threw Hyrule.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
While Link and Zelda were riding, the queen was being taken up to the tower.  
  
Zelda's mother and 2 guards walked to the sky-scraping tower. It was made of cold, stone bricks and was almost as tall as the castle.  
  
One of the guards opened the wooden door of the tower. "Get in," said the other guard shoving the queen inside.  
  
"I may be prisoner but you shall treat me like the queen that I am. Do you hear?" the queen said.  
  
The guards ignored her. They stepped up the winding staircase until they got to another door. Taking the key that the king gave him to open the door with from his belt, the guard unlocked the door. She stepped in.  
  
"Don't move," said the guard. "The king will come up to talk to you."  
  
With that, the guards locked the door and left. "As if I have any other place to go," the queen mumbled under her breath.  
  
The queen looked around. On the wall in front of her, was the only window in the room that looked over across the kingdom. To the left hand side of that was a simple bed with worn pillows and blankets. Across from the bed was a washbasin and mirror that looked old and rusted. A simple, worn rug lay in front of the basin on the cold, stone floor.  
  
There was a knock at the door. The queen spun around to see her husband standing at the doorway. "Oh," she said, "it's only you". The king grinned.  
  
"I hope you like it here because you're going to be here for a long time."  
  
"Suits me."  
  
"You better show some respect to your king and husband," he said. "Because if you don't, I will kill you."  
  
"You are not the man I fell in love with," the queen said. "My husband would never treat my daughter like scum, make her marry someone she does not love, or lock me in the tower and threaten to kill me!"  
  
Suddenly, the king began to change. The queen stood wide-eyed at the person who now stood in her husband's place—Ozorne. "Prince Ozorne?" she stammered.  
  
"You guessed it," Ozorne said.  
  
"Where is my husband?"  
  
"Oh—I kidnapped him, tied him up and threw him in the dungeon. And he's been there ever since—wait, let me think—ever since after the ball."  
  
Zelda's mother tried to hold back tears at the thought of what she was about to say. "Then—he's dead?" Even though she thought her husband betrayed her, she still loved him.  
  
He stroked his chin, thinking carefully. "Probably—unless he's been living off of scraps" Ozorne said.  
  
"How? Why?" she managed to say, choking on her tears.  
  
"Well, here's the how," he said. "After you and the king went to sleep, I put a sleeping-gas blanket on him so he wouldn't wake up. You see, I am a sorcerer and I can do these things. Anyways, I tied him up with a spell binding rope that only I or anyone with powers can undo, and I threw him in the dungeon. Then, I took his form and became him until now. Do you want to hear the why?" he asked.  
  
"But I saw you and him at the same time in the same room. How could you be him and yourself at the same time?" the queen asked. "I took his body from the dungeon and put him under a mind control. He said what I thought to him. When he left the room, he lost contact with the spell and he went back to the dungeon," Ozorne replied. The queen was still wide-eyed and her mouth was open. "Well here's the why," he said. "I did this so I could get the Triforce that's hanging around Zelda's neck. I figured she would trust her father almost as much as she trusts you. I would've turned into you but I can only change into male shapes. As I was saying, if I could get it from her, I would be almighty powerful. I had tried many times before but the necklace stuck to her like it was a part of her. So now I have a plan, it's— ." He stopped when he heard the queen begin to chuckle. "Why do you laugh at me?" he asked with fiery eyes.  
  
"Well first of all," she began, "only a person with a heart as pure as gold can remove the necklace from Zelda. And second, there's a person she trusts more than me, it's--." The queen clamped her hands over her mouth. She had almost revealed that her daughter trusted Link more than anyone in the world.  
  
Ozorne's smile grew broader. "I will find this person she trusts after I kill you," he said. Laying his hands out, palms up, he chanted "Magical sword appear to me so I can slaughter the person I see". A sword made of pure magic appeared in his hands. The queen's eyes grew even wider as Ozorne started moving toward her. As she stepped away from him, he stepped toward her. She tripped on the rug and lay on her back in front of the wall. Raising the sword above his head so the blade was aimed at the queen's heart, he said, "I have told you too much information that you mustn't live to blab my plan to anyone". With that, he flung the sword toward the queen and struck.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Link and Zelda lay on a luscious hill next to the Great Forest. The sun was out and it glistened against the lake like a mirror. The warmth of the sun beat down on them as they breathed in deep, unaware of what had happened at the palace.  
  
"Zelda?" Link said. She faced him with a smile but all she got back was a frown. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I think something bad has happened to her. I just have an un-easy feeling in me."  
  
"What are you talking about Link?"  
  
"I think that she is hurt by something or someone close to her."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"Zelda—there's something else you should know about yourself that your mother wanted me to tell you."  
  
"How come you know all the things I don't?" Zelda asked Link.  
  
"I know all about the things you don't know because she told me and said not to tell you unless something bad has really happened to her," he said facing Zelda.  
  
"Do I really need to know this?" she asked. Link looked at her with seriousness. That answered the question for me she thought and nodded.  
  
"You have powers with your emotions. You can feel what people feel, you know what's happening someplace else, and you can read minds. All the powers of the Triforce come from the emotions of the bearer -- which is you."  
  
"You're confusing me. So let me get this strait. I can do un-human things with the Triforce and now I find this out!"  
  
"Zelda, if you don't believe me, try it out for your self".  
  
Zelda put the Triforce in her hands and concentrated on the pendant and nothing else. She felt a silver wind whip around her and her eyes rolling back into her head, seeing nothing but darkness. Next thing she knew, Zelda was standing in the castle tower where her mother was.  
  
"I will find this person she trusts after I kill you," Zelda heard Ozorne say. He laid out his hands and chanted "Magical sword appear to me so I can slaughter the first person I see". She saw the sword appear in his hands and watched as he stepped toward her mother, pinning her against the wall. "I have told you too much information that you mustn't live to blab my plan to anyone," he said raising his sword. Zelda saw the blade swing toward her mother when—  
  
"Zelda!"  
  
Zelda went away from the vision immediately to feel Link was shaking her. Her eyes rolled out of the back of her head to see the light. "What did you see?" he asked.  
  
"I saw.......my mother.........and Ozorne.............and he was about to kill her..........and.......and he said 'I will find the person she trusts'. Link—I think he means you."  
  
"Wait—what do you mean?"  
  
"Link—I think I know why my father has been acting so different. It's because that wasn't him when he hit me or when he had that talk with my mother in the garden. It wasn't him. It was Ozorne," Zelda said tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Wait, Zelda, back up. What are you saying?" Link asked confused.  
  
"Don't you get it? Ozorne has been taking the place of my father. He must've thought that I trusted him more than anyone—not thinking about you. He also said 'I have told you too much information that you mustn't live to blab my plan to anyone'. Ozorne must've told my mother what he did and then—killed her. Link, he's coming to get you. He must know now that if you are in danger I'd do anything."  
  
There was a long silence until Link spoke up. "What should we do?" he asked Zelda.  
  
"We must get back to the castle," she said standing up. Zelda hopped on Royal and sped toward the castle.  
  
"Wait for me!" Link cried after her getting on Epona and following Zelda.  
  
When they got to the castle, they hopped off their horses and ran toward the tower (Link just keeping up). Zelda opened the door to the tower and ran up the steps to the room, bursting threw the door. When Link came in, he saw Zelda just standing there. "What?" he asked stepping toward her. She pointed her finger to the place she was staring at. Link followed her finger to the floor where there was blood.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Zelda's knees buckled beneath her as if they were about to break. Her chin trembled as if it were about to fall off but it didn't and Zelda let out a scream of pain and anger. Her legs finally giving way, Zelda dropped down to the ground on her knees. Link knelt down next to the broken princess and laid an arm around her. Zelda felt so weak that she collapsed against Link's chest. She really wanted to cry but no tears came out.  
  
"Zelda, your mother can't be dead, you of all people should know that. She knows the castle and its grounds like the back of her hand. Maybe she found a secret exit to escape Ozorne. He could've just got a knick of her. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."  
  
Link's efforts to try and comfort Zelda did not succeed. For all she knew, her father and mother could be dead and she may be an orphan. She also knew that Link was now in danger because of her.  
  
"We have to find him," Zelda said silently, clenching her fists. "If we don't, he may cause destruction to Hyrule."  
  
Link stared at her. He was looking into her eyes and saw nothing but sorrow and hatred in them. He had never seen her this mad in all the years they had known each other. "We should go then and find Ozorne," Link whispered. Zelda nodded and they walked down the steps together. Her only thought was to avenge her mother's death.  
  
As they rode through the plains of the kingdom, they were silent, not speaking a word, the only sound being the beating of the horses' hoofs. They rode to the Great Forest. When they came close to the middle in front of them was a forest of dense trees. They had no choice but to abandon the horses.  
  
Zelda and Link had no idea of what brought them to the forest but they felt that they would find Ozorne there – somehow.  
  
When they got to the exact middle, a feeling of uneasiness swept through Zelda. "Turn around," she said silently to Link.  
  
"What?" he asked baffled.  
  
"Turn around and run!" she shouted at him, but as soon as she said those words, the forest floor beneath her collapsed and she fell into a dark tunnel.  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried after her but it was no use – Zelda had disappeared.  
  
His heart leapt into his throat as a wave of panic swept over him. Was Zelda okay? Was she hurt? Was she safe from danger? Link didn't know the answer to any of these questions but he kept asking himself them.  
  
When he stepped forward to try and find the exact spot where Zelda fell, Link also felt the forest floor slip beneath him. He spun around and around until he hit a stone floor. The passageway he was in was covered with moss and was wet with moisture.  
  
Standing up, he wiped away some of the moisture only to find that it came right back. This passage must be below the lake he thought. Link followed the passageway until he got to a stone door. At the top it said, "To save your friend, you must get through the first task. What you must do is defeat what it is and you shall pass". He heard a sound to the right and turned around to see the most hideous creature he had ever seen.  
  
It had a head the size and shape of a watermelon with 2 slits for a nose. It had razor sharp teeth and ghostly white lips. It had long, webbed feet and fingers with muscular legs and arms. Its skin looked smooth and as thin as paper. The worst of it all though, was its eyes. Except they weren't eyes – they were the sockets with the skin closed in on them so they casted a shadow on the sockets.  
  
Drawing his sword, Link and the creature fought in a short battle, he defeating the creature in 1 swipe. As the creature was defeated, the stone door opened and Link went through.  
  
As he ran through the moist corridor, he heard a sound so sweet and pleasant that he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him stood a masked warrior. He looked identical to Link but a wrapping of white cloth covered his face. He wore a blue set of armor that shined and glistened. On top of the armor was a white piece of fabric with a red crest on it that draped over his shoulders and hung a little bit below his chest.  
  
Link relaxed. He knew this person very well. His name was Sheik, a masked man who had helped him and Zelda in many bad plights.  
  
"Hello Sheik," Link said.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Sheik said. Link nodded. "To find the person you love best," he began, "first you must take a tricky test. Defeat all the obstacles and figure out a riddle maze, then you will find a door of sage. Take the door to the right and there you shall find the final fight. You will find your loved one there. So go rescue her if you dare."  
  
With that, Sheik vanished.  
  
Link stood in silence for a moment thinking about what he just said and started off. He followed every direction Sheik gave him and came to the door to the right of the door of sage. He opened the door and ran through the only and narrow passageway, thinking of only what lye ahead – Zelda.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Zelda was knocked unconscious while Link was looking for her. Slowly she opened her eyes to a dark corridor that was so narrow that she only had enough room to move. Getting up, Zelda wiped the dust from her self and looked around. Thinking of the only thing to do, she walked through the corridor. Coming to a door, she opened it quietly. Inside, it looked like a dungeon. The strangest thing of it however, was a mechanical device with tubes wrapped inside of it.  
  
"Princess Zelda," said a familiar voice. Out from the shadows stepped Sheik. Zelda smiled.  
  
"Did you give Link the message?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Sheik.  
  
"Alright then," said Zelda, "In you go". The Triforce Necklace raised and glowed. With a white flash, Sheik was gone. After we get out of here, I will tell Link that I am Sheik thought Zelda.  
  
Just then, from behind, the princess was knocked out.  
  
Link finally came to the final door in the corridor. Panting from the long and hard run, he turned the handle to the final room. He gaped at the sight before him. In a chained tomb hanging on a wall, wrapped in the chains, was Zelda. Her limp body only being held up by the chains. Running to his princess, Link placed his hands on her face – her skin was cold to the touch. "Zelda," he whispered. "Zelda!" again he cried out in frustration and sorrow.  
  
"It doesn't matter how loud you cry, she won't be able to hear you," said a cold voice. From behind the machine was Ozorne. Link narrowed his eyes and launched himself at Ozorne.  
  
"What did you do to her!?" the young warrior shouted.  
  
"First of all get off of me," said Ozorne pushing Link away from him. "Secondly, Zelda is not dead only in a deep trance. Finally, get that necklace off of her neck."  
  
That made Link angrier. "I will never listen to you and I will make you release her if it's the last thing I do!" he cried, drawing his sword and charging. Ozorne's magic sword appeared and the both attacked each other.  
  
The battle continued with each hit and block shedding more blood. Finally they stopped but not because they were done fighting, they stopped because of the light glowing from the pendant on Zelda's neck. When the glow finally faded, the princess slowly raised her head.  
  
"Link," she whispered.  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried. Running toward her, he dropped his sword and flung his arms around her neck. "I'm going to get you out of here," Link whispered in her ear.  
  
Now she was fully alert and smiled, but it faded when she saw Ozorne charging. "Link! Look out!" she cried. He had just enough time to get out of the way before Ozorne struck, but it hit the chained tomb that Zelda was in, making her cry out in pain as a wave of electricity shocked her.  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried out again. Rolling to grab his sword. The warrior and the sorcerer fought.  
  
When Link finally lay on the floor with scratches of blood all over him, Zelda lay in the chains helplessly only wishing she could help. Ozorne towered over the fallen warrior with the blade of his sword pointing directly at Link's throat.  
  
"Any last words?" asked Ozorne with an evil smile.  
  
"Zelda," he began, looking at his love, "I have only one thing to ask of you". Zelda had tears forming in her eyes that were now streaming down her cheeks. "My question to you is this," said Link. "Will you marry me?" Zelda was wide eyed and tear soaked.  
  
"Link," she whispered.  
  
"Well now that that's over," said Ozorne getting ready for the final blow.  
  
"Link!!!!!" Zelda cried with tears as the Triforce around her neck glowed so brightly and powerfully that it broke her free from the machine. Ozorne was wide-eyed with shock for in front of him stood the most beautiful and powerful thing he had ever seen.  
  
From the center of the Triforce came ribbons of white light that wrapped them selves around Zelda and transformed her into a very powerful being. Her skin was a very light cream and she had snow white hair. Her dress was of white silk that hugged her shoulders and the end of her sleeve looped around her middle finger. A slit up the middle showed her bare feet and a shining anklet. In her right hand she held a staff that looked like a dream catcher with beads and charms on the netting and a long white pole with intricate designs carved into it.  
  
Ozorne dropped his sword. "So this is the true power of the Triforce," he said silently – then out of nowhere, he smiled. "Get her and harness her power!" Ozorne cried pointing a finger at Zelda. Instantly, the chains that had once held her, charged at her wrapping them selves around her in a dome.  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried in despair. Suddenly, light glowed from in the chains and they shattered, revealing Zelda to be perfectly unharmed.  
  
Ozorne now seemed to be frightened as he gaped at the sight. Zelda stepped toward him and said in a distant voice "Link. Please hand me your sword so I can finally defeat this piece of filth."  
  
Link nodded and handed her his sword. In anger, Ozorne grabbed his sword and charged only to be repelled by the white sphere protecting Zelda. Again he charged but failed. Then he blasted a black ball of energy and broke the shield but didn't harm her at all. Running toward Ozorne and screaming in anger, Zelda attacked and stabbed him in the heart. Black blood dripping from his mouth, Ozorne stepped back and screamed in rage and pain, "I will kill you some day princess of Hyrule!" With that, he disappeared.  
  
Dropping Link's sword, her new form disappeared, leaving the ribbons of white light hanging loosely around her. Link got up and ran toward Zelda as he saw her fall. Kneeling down on the floor, he cradled her in his arms tears streaming down his face. "Zelda," he stammered.  
  
"Link," she said weakly. "Zelda this is all my fault," he said turning his head away. She placed a loving hand on his face and made him face her.  
  
"This isn't at all your fault," she said with tears in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Before I go, I want to tell you something," she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean 'Before I go' ?" he asked but silenced when Zelda placed her finger to his lips. She smiled weakly.  
  
"My answer to you before I go is this – yes," she said tearfully. Link went wide-eyed. She kissed him again lightly but with tender and love, then disappeared from Link's arms. Zelda, princess of Hyrule and Link's love, was dead.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Link sat in silence. He couldn't believe that Zelda was dead, gone forever. How was he going to tell her mother and father? How were they going to tell the kingdom?  
  
Through his tear soaked eyes, he saw an object on the floor of the dungeon. It was Zelda's bracelet. He had made it for her when they were 6. The strap was of purple, gold, and yellow yarn. It had beads with the Triforce carved into them that were woven into the strap. She had never taken it off. Clutching it in his hand, he thought about Zelda and all the good times they had together.  
  
Stepping up and grabbing his sword, Link left the moist dungeon for the world above.  
  
It was nighttime when he got up from the passageways. However, Epona and Royal were still standing there and went over to greet Link. "Royal," Link said, "I know you can't understand me, but I wanted to let you know that Zelda is dead."  
  
Royal gave out a soft whimper and then neighed with sorrow that rung through out all of Hyrule. Epona nudged Link in the shoulder and buried her face into his tunic. He hugged her neck and began to cry into her mane.  
  
"Come on," he whispered softly and mounted Epona. "We have to find the king and queen and tell them what had happened". With that he was off to search.  
  
Miles away, a young women staggered across the plains, holding her shoulder in pain. Instead of red blood there was black blood. She had been hurt by some sort of evil magic.  
  
Leaning against a tree for support, she muttered, "I must find him............ I must find him if it's the last thing I do." With that she started off again.  
  
The young woman didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she had to find her way back to Hyrule castle.  
  
Link was riding toward Hyrule castle. He thought that maybe the king would be there so he could at least tell him. When he got there, Link saw a young women leaning against the castle wall. Her red tunic had been cut in many places and so had her breeches. Her brown hair was hanging over her shoulders.  
  
Link dismounted and rushed toward the young women. Lifting up her face, he saw who she was. "Your majesty?" he asked.  
  
"Link," she said weakly.  
  
"Where is the king?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been looking for him."  
  
"Let's check in the castle."  
  
"Wait," she said standing up. "Where's Zelda, my daughter?" Link looked away.  
  
"We should start looking," he whispered. They headed into the castle.  
  
The warrior and queen were silent for most of the time. When they checked the whole castle Link said, "He's not here". The queen smiled.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked cockily. She reached her hand into her belt and pulled out some red dust. Tossing it up into the air, it scattered and hit against the walls. Suddenly, the walls opened and secret passages were opened. Smiling even broader, she went in front of Link and stepped into one of the passages. "Come," she said, "this is the way to the dungeons". Without another word, Link followed the queen into the passageway.  
  
The dungeons were dimly lit with torches. Moss and cobwebs hung from almost everyplace on the walls. Nobody had been in here for years. Zelda's mother took a ring of keys off a hook and started inserting the keys into each lock. Nobody was in any of the cells. Suddenly, Link remembered something. Going to the farthest wall, he tapped his sword on 5 moss colored blocks and a passageway opened. "In here," he gestured stepping in with the queen not far behind.  
  
"I forgot about that passage. Who showed you that?" she asked.  
  
"Zelda showed me".  
  
"Oh. Good job Link".  
  
Silence.  
  
This section of the dungeons was dimmer and had a stench of rotting. Again they searched the cells until they heard a moan. Quickly running to the noise, the warrior and queen came to the cell of the king. He was still wearing his pajamas and had cuts and bruises all over him. He was skinny and looked fragile. Quickly opening the cell the queen ran toward her husband. Whispering a spell to herself, red beams of light came out of her fingers and unlocked the spell imprisoning the king.  
  
"My queen?" he said weakly.  
  
"My king" she whispered with tears in her eyes as she hugged the limp body of her husband.  
  
"Hello," the king said to Link. He smiled weakly.  
  
"Where's my daughter?"  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
In the den, the king and queen of Hyrule munched on tarts and other foods and drank it with water. The king ate the most because he had only been fed scraps during the time he was in the dungeon. When their bellies were full with food, the king asked again, "Where is my daughter Link?"  
  
"With all due respect your highnesses, may I ask you a question first?" Link asked. "My queen, how did you escape from Prince Ozorne?"  
  
The queen smiled. "It was a simple transportation spell. But because I wasn't concentrating hard enough, I ended up in the wrong spot and seriously injuring myself".  
  
"Where is my daughter?" the king asked for the 3rd time. There was a long silence between them. "Your highnesses, I am sorry to say that Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and heir to the throne is dead," he said tears swelling in his eyes again. The king and queen were wide-eyed with shock and the queen burst into to tears.  
  
"How.....did..........this..........happen?" she asked during sobs. So Link began the story of how Ozorne was evil and only wanted the Triforce.  
  
When he was done, the queen was huddled up next to the king sobbing into his shirt and the king had silent tears trickling down his face. "I'm so sorry that this happened. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. She just disappeared," the warrior said.  
  
"We will have the funeral in a month or so to have time to mourn".  
  
A month had passed since the death of Zelda. Although everyday seemed like every other day, the world seemed lonely to Link without her. He could never get her off her mind, thinking of all the good times and how abruptly her life ended. He also thought about their wedding that was supposed to occur. He knew he would never be able to marry any one with out thinking of his true love.  
  
One day while Link was outside taking care of Epona, he saw a white horse with a person on it on the top of the hill. As the horse came closer, Link saw that it was Royal. But who was riding on her? His questioned was answered when he saw the face. It was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had purple eyes that glistened like gems with rose-colored lips against a tan face. Her long golden hair flew out behind her like a cape. He couldn't believe it but he knew who it was – it was Zelda.  
  
The princess dismounted her hose and walked toward Link. All he could do was drop what he was doing and run toward her but, however, he stopped a few inches away from her. For a while they stared into each other's eyes when Link touched Zelda's face. It was warm and filled with life. Zelda placed her hand on his.  
  
"I missed you Link," she whispered then burst out into tears and hugged him, Link doing the same. It felt good to be back in the arms of a loved one.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked as he pulled her away.  
  
"Does it really matter?" she asked as she kissed him with passion and tenderness.  
  
"Come into the cottage. I'll make some tea and you can tell me what happened".  
  
Link and Zelda stepped into his cottage. As Zelda sat down, Link started a fire, got the teakettle, filled it with water, and put it over the fire. Sitting down across from Zelda, he asked again "What happened?" Zelda cleared her throat.  
  
"After we defeated Ozorne, I was weak with the use of the new power I had possessed. I was transported to the Consul of Elders where I got to see the people who had possessed the Triforce before me. They taught me the ways of how to use it and how to unlock its power through my willing whenever I wanted to use it.  
  
"At first they thought that I was too young and weak to possess the Triforce but I proved to them that I wasn't weak and that I could possess it. After I proved to them that I could handle it, they showed me how to extend the power of the Triforce to unlock hidden and powerful forms.  
  
"The one I accessed when we were battling Ozorne was one of the most powerful forms. They were actually surprised that I had accessed it so quickly when it took the Consul of Elders years and years of practice and hard work. They haven't showed me how to access the most powerful form but they said to me 'You must find your true strength within you, then, and only then, will you be able to access the most powerful form'.  
  
"Finally they thought I was ready to return to Earth when my training was complete. I had already gone to the castle and explained the story to my parents. At first they thought it was strange but then they were just happy to have me back."  
  
"They aren't the only ones," said Link. "I missed you so much".  
  
"Same here Link" said Zelda. "I bet you forgot about the last thing you said to me".  
  
Link looked a little puzzled and then smiled. "So, can you?" he asked.  
  
"I have discussed it with my parents, and they said I could". Link stood up.  
  
"Seriously?!" he asked.  
  
"Yep," said Zelda also standing up. Their smiles were so wide that you could hardly see their faces. Leaping toward each other, they laughed and hugged.  
  
Link took something out of his pocket and placed on Zelda's wrist. It was the bracelet he had made for her. She smiled even broader and kissed her love.  
  
This was their dream come true. The princess and warrior were finally getting married after these many months. They were truly happy.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
It was a warm summer day in the land of Hyrule. The gardens of the castle were in full bloom and it looked like a sea of colors. The garden was different today, however. Wooden benches were placed in the garden and people were sitting on them whispering away. They were all dressed in their best clothes. It was a wedding, but not just any wedding. It was Zelda and Link's wedding.  
  
There on the alter stood Link. He was wearing his outfit that he had worn to the ball. He stood there waiting to see Zelda.  
  
"Good luck," whispered Impa into Zelda's ear. Impa was wearing a lavender silk dress underneath a clear gold shawl. Zelda smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she said and rested her hand on her father's arm. The queen walked past her daughter and smiled. She was wearing a silk gold dress with a lavender cape. Her golden grown shone like the sun. Her mother walked down the aisle. As the queen stepped to the left side of the alter, Zelda and her father walked down the aisle.  
  
When Link saw Zelda, he saw an angel. Zelda was wearing a white silk dress that dragged along at least the length of her behind. A ruffle at the bottom was trimmed with beads and had strings of beads dangling from it. She had a v-shaped belt trimmed with beads and had 3 strings of beads dangling from it. Zelda's dress was strapless but had see-through bell sleeves with beads at the top. Around her neck was the Trifoce. She had dangling earrings and her tiara. On her wrist was her bracelet.  
  
Beside her, Zelda's father wore a royal purple tunic over white breeches and a shirt with dark brown boots. His crown glistened in the sun.  
  
Zelda stepped on the alter and moved close to Link, lacing her fingers with his. After the ceremony was over, the "I dos" were done, the princess and the warrior kissed passionately and everybody cheered. As they ran down the aisle, flower petals and rice were thrown above them.  
  
Everybody emptied into the ballroom for the reception. Everybody danced and laughed and cried and cheered for the new couple.  
  
Near the end, the room silenced as the king and queen approached the new couple.  
  
"Sit on the throne," the queen commanded. The 2 of them did as they were told and sat on the throne. "On this day," the queen began, "Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Sir Link of the Wind Colony, are joined in holy matrimony. With this new marriage come new responsibilities. Bow your heads."  
  
Zelda and Link bowed their heads. The king handed his wife his sword. Resting the sword on each shoulder as a blessing, the queen said, "Bring me the gifts."  
  
A servant brought to the throne 2 crowns just like hers and her husband's. "As I place these crowns on each of your heads, you will become the new rulers of Hyrule. Raise your heads."  
  
The couple raised their heads proudly. The queen again continued, "I give you Queen Zelda and King Link of the Kingdom of Hyrule."  
  
The people in the ballroom applauded and cheered.  
  
At sunrise, the new king and queen got into a magnificent carriage, driven by Epona and Royal. Saying their final goodbyes to everyone, they drove off to their honeymoon.  
  
In the carriage, Link and Zelda confessed their deepest secrets and she even told him that she was Sheik. They were now truly happy and had no care in the world.  
  
Zelda and Link were now officially together and nothing could destroy their strong, powerful, and binding love for each other. 


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter One  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in the land of Hyrule, its skies as blue as water and its clouds as white and fluffy as a lamb's coat. The hills were as green and luscious as a sweet, ripe granny apple. The forest was thick and dense, its floor soft and moist and it smelled of freshly dug up earth.  
  
On top of a luscious hill sat a girl and a boy, both the same age. The girl was the princess of Hyrule and the boy was her loyal friend and faithful companion. The girl had smooth, golden hair like sun colored silk, eyes as purple as violets, and skin as soft as a lamb's ear. The boy also had smooth, golden hair like sun colored silk, his eyes were as blue as the sky, and his skin was tough like an elephant's, but as soft as a lamb's ear.  
  
The girl wore a tank top the color of her eyes, a white skirt and a pair of white gloves the color of the clouds, and a piece of violet fabric with the Hyrule flag symbols on it, the Triforce symbol on top, a white bird in the center and an upside down triangle on the bottom. The piece of fabric was cut into the shape of a rectangle with an upside-down triangle at the bottom and hung from a belt made of gold. Across her forehead was a gold band. Her body was slim and graceful like a swan. The boy wore a white long sleeved shirt and pants the color of the clouds, a green tunic and cap the color of dark green moss, and a belt, gloves, and boots the color of dried up mud. His body was muscular and strong. The girl's name was Zelda and the boy's name was Link.  
  
"I think I should head home. My parents must be wondering where I am," said Zelda, standing up and wiping off the grass from her skirt.  
  
"You're probably right. We should both start heading home. If you'd like, I could escort you home," replied Link.  
  
"That would be great. Thanks Link." Link stood up next to Zelda and they both walked toward their horses.  
  
Zelda's horse was smooth like silk and the color of the clouds. The mane and tail was the color of ivory. He wore a brilliant saddle with matching reins that was gold and had jewels covering the sides of the reins and saddle. Her horse's name was Royal. Link's horse was smooth like silk and was the color of dark, dried up mud. The mane and tail was the color of the clouds. She wore a light brown saddle and reins the color of light oak. His horse's name was Epona.  
  
They both got on their horses and with a click of their tongues and squeeze of their legs, smoothly galloped down the luscious green hill together toward Hyrule castle.  
  
When they got there, Link and Zelda dismounted. The castle was large, about 100 stories, windows 25 ft tall and 10 ft wide, about 2 or 3 parapets on each wall, and the Hyrule flag at each corner of the castle.  
  
"Thanks for a great day Link" said Zelda.  
  
"How about same time tomorrow?" said Link.  
  
"Okay. Why don't we meet in the Great Forest at our secret spot."  
  
"Sure. See you tomorrow then."  
  
Link and Zelda said goodbye and Link mounted on Epona. He clicked his tongue and galloped down the hill to his little cottage. Zelda turned around to walk into the castle. She opened the wooden doors to the banquet hall. All the floors were pure marble with ancient rugs made of silk on top of them. In the banquet hall there was a long wooden table with 50 chairs on each side and 1 at the top and 1 at the bottom.  
  
Zelda walked up the spiral staircase to her own floor where her servants, cooks, dressmakers, and teachers stayed. At the end of the hall was her bedroom. Her floor was made of shiny tiles like gems in a river. The 4-post bed was elevated on a platform with steps made of marble. The bed had a silk sheet covering the mattress, a thicker silk sheet that acted as a blanket, a silk comforter with satin on 1 side and silk on the other, and fluffy, cloud like pillows with a silk case. From post to post was a silk curtain surrounding her bed for privacy. All the silk was the color and smell of violets and trimmed with a gold lining the color of the sun. On the wall in front of her bed were an armoire, bookshelf, and a desk with 2 chairs. On the wall to the right of the bed was a window about 10 ft long and high with a window seat. The window seat was cushioned and had pillows of every shade of gold and purple. Next to her bed was a small table, beautifully carved with the Triforce. On it sat a lamp and a book.  
  
Zelda jumped on her bed like a predator pouncing on its prey. Today was the greatest ever Zelda thought to herself. Tomorrow maybe I should go as Sheik, but Link doesn't know that I really am Sheik. Zelda sat up on her bed, thinking of what to do. I'll have plenty of time to think about it.  
  
Before bed, Zelda changed into her nightgown, sat down on her window seat and looked out the window over the kingdom of Hyrule like a hawk watching for a meal while brushing her hair. She noticed that 1 of the cottages lights was still on. Probably Link's cottage Zelda thought. She put her brush on the seat and walked over to her bed.  
  
Suddenly a hook hung from her window like a person hanging on to the edge of cliff. A dark figure came up from the window, followed by a figure shaped like women. Zelda tried to scream, but realized the figure had shot a sleeping dart into her neck. Zelda stood by her bed for a few seconds, but collapsed like an animal with too much weight on its back. The figure walked over to Zelda and placed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The figure that looked like a woman came over and said, "I'll pose for her while you take her back to the layer. Now let me see her forehead so I can transfer her thoughts into mine." The man did as he was told and gave the women Zelda's forehead. She placed her fingertips on her forehead and chanted a spell of some sort in a different language. Zelda's thoughts transferred into the women's head like a vampire sucking blood from a victim. Once all Zelda's thoughts was in the women's head the women changed into Zelda. "Now take her back to the layer and make sure nobody sees you," the imposter Zelda said.  
  
"Of course Clonea," he said obediently as he walked back to the window and started to climb down the rope, carrying Zelda with him. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Two  
  
Link awoke with a sudden sense that something was wrong. I think Zelda's in trouble, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's just my imagination, but it seems to real to be imaginative thought Link. Link sat up with a jolt like Frankenstein would have and knew that Zelda really was in danger. He quickly got dressed into his tunic. He hopped like a rabbit trying to put his boots on quickly. Then he ran out to get Epona saddled. When he did that he hopped on and galloped all the way to Hyrule castle like a fox chasing a rabbit.  
  
When he got there the doors were locked. He went around to Zelda's window, got off Epona and started climbing. When he got up to the window seat he saw that Zelda was in her in bed sleeping, but he didn't know that she was actually Clonea imposing as Zelda.  
  
"Zelda, are you okay?" Link asked. Clonea moved slowly and got up.  
  
"Link, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I had a terrible dream that you were in danger. But now I see that it was just my imagination," he responded. Link cautiously moved toward the bed. He sat down next to Clonea with a sigh of relief like a balloon letting out its air very slowly.  
  
"So you came all this way just to tell me that?" said Clonea.  
  
"No, not exactly. I just wanted to know if you were alright," replied Link. I didn't realize until just now that Link is really handsome. Maybe when I get rid of Zelda then I'll marry him thought Clonea to herself.  
  
"Link why don't you stay the night? I mean you came all this way and you must be really tired," said Clonea. "I guess, but what about Epona? She's all alone out there," said Link. "Don't worry, you can just put in the stalls with the other horses," answered Clonea. So Link put Epona in the stalls with the other horses.  
  
Zelda's acting very strange. I wonder if she's sick or something thought Link to himself. For the rest of the evening, Link kept thinking of that thought.  
  
The next morning, Zelda awoke dizzy and clueless of were she was like a person who just got drunk. The room was completely dark so she couldn't see a thing. She realized that her hands were tide together behind her back and that she was blindfolded. No wonder I can't see were I am thought Zelda. She slipped her hands in between her legs so now her hands were in front. She tried undoing the knot with her teeth like a dog ripping fabric apart. Finally she succeeded. She took off the blindfold to see that it was day outside, but she was in a room. She scrambled to the door like a mouse trying to get the last piece of cheese. It was locked. Zelda looked frantically to find another way out. She ran to a window, but tripped over something metal and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried. She tried to find the object that made her trip. It was the keys! "The person who brought me here stupidly left the keys in here," said Zelda. She went to the door and knocked. "I need to use the bathroom. Can you escort me kind sir?" Zelda said in her sweetest voice.  
  
"I'm not sure. Well, okay. But no funny stuff. Okay?" he said.  
  
"Promise," replied Zelda.  
  
"Hey! Where are my keys?"  
  
"You left them in here. I'll pass them out to you." Zelda slid the keys under the door like someone trying to send a love note to somebody else.  
  
The guard unlocked the door. Zelda came out like she wasn't going to do anything, then she turned around and kicked him into the room, grabbing the keys before they were locked in again.  
  
"Hey! I thought you said no funny stuff," said the guard.  
  
"Sorry, had to do it," Zelda said putting the keys into the lock and locking the door. She walked over to his horse and mounted. I just realized I'm still in my nightgown thought Zelda. She squeezed the horse's sides and off they were to Hyrule castle.  
  
Link had been awake for about 4 hours by the time Zelda got on the horse. Clonea was already dressed in 1 of Zelda's outfits. It was a lavender dress with a dark purple trim and sash that went around her waist. Clonea braided lavender and dark purple ribbons into her hair.  
  
"Why don't we go for a ride?" said Link.  
  
"Okay," replied Clonea. They went down to the stables and got their horses ready. Link mounted Epona, but when Clonea tried to mount Royal, he wouldn't let her and just shook her off. Clonea tried several times more, but the same thing happened again and again.  
  
"Why don't we just go for a walk?" said Link.  
  
"That's fine by me," said Clonea. Link dismounted and took Clonea's hand. She blushed a deep tomato red. I've never felt this way before she thought to herself. They walked out of the stables, down the hill and into the Great Forest.  
  
By the time Zelda got to the castle, an hour had passed since Link and Clonea went for a walk. She went to the stables to put the horse away. There she found Royal and Epona saddled up. She quickly ran up to her room and changed into some clothes. She wore a lavender tunic with a white long sleeved shirt and pants. She put on her light brown riding boots and ran down stairs. Before she went back to the stables, she headed for the weapon room. Weapons of all sorts were hanging all over the walls. She grabbed her sword. It had a long, thin yet powerful blade with a gold handle and the Triforce jewel on top. She grabbed her hilt, which was gold and had the Triforce symbol engraved on it.  
  
She ran to the stables, and saying a quick hello to her horse, mounted Royal. Zelda grabbed Epona's reins and asked, "Do you think you can follow me and Royal girl?" Zelda and the 2 horses galloped down the hill and started looking for Link.  
  
About an hour had gone past and she still couldn't find Link. Then she remembered—the Great Forest! That had to have to be were he is thought Zelda. She galloped into the forest to their secret spot. Not to her surprise, she found Link, but with Clonea. Zelda quickly dismounted.  
  
"You get away from him you imposter!" Zelda screamed, running toward Link.  
  
"I'm not an imposter. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule," said Clonea.  
  
"Yeah like I believe that for 1 second. Link, you have to believe me. I'm the real Zelda," said Zelda.  
  
"Actually, I'm not really sure who to believe," said Link.  
  
Link, why won't you believe me? thought Zelda. I got it! "Link. Why don't you ask us some questions that only the real Zelda could answer."  
  
Link thought this over. "Okay," he said finally. "Question #1.What is my horses name?"  
  
Zelda answered right away. "Epona!"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Question #2.What is the name of the real Zelda's horse?"  
  
"Spot".  
  
"No".  
  
"Royal".  
  
"Correct".  
  
This is the last question thought Link. I better make it good. "Last question. How—."  
  
"Link this is pointless. Just pick someone," said Clonea.  
  
"As I was saying. How long have I known the real Zelda for?"  
  
Zelda and Clonea both took a while, but Zelda answered first. "For 13 years. Since we were2."  
  
"Correct," said Link relieved that he finally found the real Zelda. Zelda jumped for joy while Clonea just stood there frustrated, angry and dumbfound.  
  
"You are the real Zelda. You, the other one, is just an imposter," responded Link.  
  
"You dare choose her over me!" cried Clonea. "If I can't have Link, nobody can!" The sky became dark and Clonea turned into her evil, dark self. Clonea had pale, white skin, hair as black as coal, eyes dark, empty and evil. She wore a long coal-colored dress with long purple sleeves, around her neck was an emerald necklace with a black opal hanging from the center, on her hip was a black blade with a blue, green and purple handle hanging from a black leather strap.  
  
Zelda stepped in front of Link so she could protect him. "Who are you and why have you come to Hyrule?!" asked Zelda in a scream tone.  
  
"I am Clonea, the Sorceress of Shapes and I have come to Hyrule to destroy you, Zelda!" 


	4. The First Battle

Chapter Three  
  
Zelda looked shocked and surprised when she heard this. "Why do you want to destroy me?" asked Zelda.  
  
"You really want to know?" asked Clonea. Zelda nodded her head. "Well, here it goes. Long ago my father and my mother ruled Hyrule. Everybody hated them because they taxed them high and unfairly. "Then 1 day your parents came Zelda. Everybody liked them and knew that they were going to be fair to them if they became rulers. The people attacked the castle and killed my parents. I, fortunately, escaped from the angry mob".  
  
You mean unfortunately thought Zelda.  
  
"Now I've come to seek revenge for my parents death, by killing you." By now, Clonea had a look on her face that couldn't be described.  
  
"But why do you want to kill me?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Because you are the heir to the throne. If I get you out of the way, I can impose as you, then kill your parents and rule Hyrule!" Clonea looked ecstatic.  
  
"There's only one problem," said Link. "I'm a witness. I can just tell Zelda's parents that you're fake. They always believe me".  
  
"Yes. That does seem to be a problem. No matter, I can just erase your memory so you'll forget what I said," said Clonea. "But first I must dispose of Zelda."  
  
Clonea charged at Zelda with the blade, but Zelda blocked herself from the blade with her sword. The 2 of them fought and blocked with each other for 2 hours. Clonea fell to the ground. Zelda was about to swing the last blow when Clonea stabbed Zelda in the stomach. Zelda stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Clonea walked over to Zelda and pulled out her blade.  
  
"Now that she's disposed of, I can erase Link's memory," said Clonea. She walked over to Link, who stood there with tears in his eyes. "To make things easier, just stand still. Okay?" she said.  
  
"You murderer!" cried Link. He pulled out his sword and charged at Clonea. She and Link fought and blocked each other for a long time. Link fell to the ground and was in the exact same position as Clonea was when she fought Zelda. I'll do exactly what she did to Zelda thought Link. With great force Link stabbed Clonea with his sword. She stumbled backwards.  
  
"I loved you Link!" Clonea cried and disintegrated into dust. Those were her last words.  
  
Link ran over to Zelda. "Zelda. Zelda! Are you okay?" Link asked. She lifted her head and opened her eyes ever so slightly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," responded Zelda. She put her hand on her stomach and cried out in pain. "Except for that." Link had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Zelda. I should've protected you, and I didn't. Because of that you suffered the consequences. I can never forgive myself, but can you forgive me?" Link asked.  
  
"You know I'll always forgive you no matter what you do. Where's Clonea?"  
  
"I destroyed her. Let's get you back to the castle so somebody can fix your wounds," said Link. "You rest." He lifted Zelda and put her on Royal. He mounted Epona and galloped all the way to the castle.  
  
When they got there Link dismounted Epona and took Zelda off of Royal. He ran up the stairs with Zelda in his arms. Link came in blasting through the doors. A maid ran over and Link told her what happened. The maid immediately called some other maids to lead Link and Zelda upstairs. Link followed the maids up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Wait out here while we fix the princess up" said one of the maids. Link waited outside for 2 hours straight.  
  
Finally a maid came out and said "We had a successful operation and she'll be on a good road to recovery in no time".  
  
"Thank goodness" said Link. "Can I go in and visit her?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you're quiet" said the maid. Link went inside the room as the other maids headed out to give them some privacy. Zelda was laying on a white bed with silk sheets and pillows with a white satin comforter. Next to the bed was a medicine table. It was a dark oak color. On it was a pitcher of water, a glass, and a cloth.  
  
Zelda shifted in her bed and looked at Link. She said softly "Hey". Link shut the door behind him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Zelda.  
  
She responded, "Fine. My stomach still hurts and it feels like I haven't eaten in days". Link pulled back the comforter so Zelda could cool down a little bit. It was late spring and it was starting to get really warm. He took the cloth from the table, dipped it in some water from the pitcher and gently placed it on Zelda's forehead.  
  
"That feels much better. Thank you Link."  
  
"Before Clonea was destroyed, she said that she loved me. I almost feel sorry for her. But she almost killed you so I shouldn't be feeling this way. Or should I?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You should if you really loved her although I'm not you Link."  
  
"And if I didn't?"  
  
"Than you shouldn't."  
  
Link smiled. "You always know what to say at the right time".  
  
"That's what I'm here for," responded Zelda.  
  
A maid came in. "The princess needs her rest Sir Link. I'm afraid you have to leave. You can come visit her later."  
  
"Can I stay here overnight so I don't have to worry about Zelda?"  
  
"I suppose. I'll lead to the nearest guest room which is down the hall. That's if you don't mind sir?"  
  
"That will be fine. Thank you miss." Link turned around to say good night to Zelda, but she was already asleep. Link headed for the door with the maid and shut it behind them.  
  
The maid led Link to a room to the right of the hospital wing. She took out a key and unlocked the door for Link. He strode inside. In front of him he saw a 4- post bed made of maple wood. The comforter, sheets, and pillows were white. They were made of satin and silk and smelled of the breezy air. At the foot of the bed was a chest to put his belongings in. It was made of dark oak and had the small of the forest. To the left side of his bed was a maple table. On it was some candles and some matches to light it with. The table had a draw with the Triforce carved into it. To the far right of the bed on the wall was a window that was 6 feet tall and 5 feet wide. Beneath it was a desk and chair with ink, paper, and writing utensils on top. The floor was made of shiny maple.  
  
"How long do you plan on staying for?" asked the maid.  
  
"Until Zelda gets better," was the reply.  
  
"Then you should go back to your cottage and back some clothes and items that you might need for about a month," she said. "Epona can stay in the royal stables while you're here. I'll give you the key to your room so when you come back you can put your things away."  
  
"Thank you," said Link. She gave him the key and left.  
  
Link went down to the front of the palace to go back to his cottage. He found his noble stead grazing in a luscious meadow in front of the castle. He whistled and she came over to him. He hopped on, patted her neck, and off they were to his cottage. 


	5. An Invitation

Chapter Five  
  
"It makes no sense. Why would you dream that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it was a vision-- trying to tell me something."  
  
"Could be," said Link. He was very concerned. They both had worried looks on their faces. Silence.  
  
"Link," Zelda said after a while. Link looked into her face, locking their eyes. "Could you take me outside to the garden? I need to get some fresh air and I know the maids won't let me go alone."  
  
"Sure." They both got up. Zelda stumbled. Link caught her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Zelda blushed a deep crimson and hid her face so Link wouldn't see. They walked out the door to the garden.  
  
The garden floors were made of marble. Everywhere to the right and left were bushes of exotic flowers of every color imaginable. There were 4 path ways--1 path leading to the castle, the path straight ahead led to the garden maze, the path to the right led to a stone bench against a cast iron fence covered in flowers, and the path to the left led to a gate that went out of the garden and to the training area for the knights. Occasionally, Zelda and Link would go there for training. In the center of the garden was a stone fountain with 4 fairies facing inward, holding the Triforce between them. From their mouths sprung water that landed into a bowl beneath them.  
  
Link and Zelda went to the bench on the right and sat down. Their hands were next to each other when Zelda felt Link's hand on hers. They both blushed a light pink. They faced each other locking their eyes. Their faces moved in closer.  
  
"Zelda! Link!" said 2 voices at the same time. Link and Zelda moved away with a deep crimson blush on their faces, letting go of each other's hands. They faced the 2 voices. 1 belonged to Navi, Link's fairy. She had blue wings and looked like a blue ball which was actually a light surrounding her. She usually stayed in Link's pocket but not tonight. The other voice belonged to Impa, Zelda's personal maid. She had a light tan with soft hazel eyes. Her lips were a dark pink and always in a happy looking mood. On top of her head was a white cloth covering her hair. She wore a pink dress under a long lavender tunic. On her feet were white low heel shoes. She was the same height as Zelda, who was a little bit shorter than Link, and she was slim.  
  
"You should be in bed Zelda. You're not even close to being fully healed," said Impa.  
  
"You said I can get out of bed as long as I have a companion with me and I do," was the response.  
  
"Zelda please go up to the Hospital Wing. It's getting late and you and Link need to rest."  
  
Zelda looked up into the sky. It was covered in stars. "Okay," said Zelda getting up the same time as Link. They held hands following Impa and Navi to the Hospital Wing. Zelda felt stronger and more stable with Link by her side.  
  
A month had passed from the time that Link had destroyed Clonea. Zelda's wounds were completely healed and she was back to her normal self.  
  
Link and Zelda met in the Great Forest at their secret spot. They wore the usual—a tunic over white breeches and shirt with brown boots. Link and Zelda were playing instruments. Link on his Ocarina, Zelda playing a type of flute. It was a long silver tube that went just below her chest. Around the flute was a rainbow wire that wrapped around it like a snake going until the end were it stuck out to the side curling into a spiral. On the curly wire from tip to curl were exquisite beads that were scattered all over. The mouthpiece looked exactly like the Ocarina's but was at the tip. It was played like a clarinet. Each keyhole looked like the Triforce. It was called the Windflute of Hyrule.  
  
Link and Zelda played the sun-song that summoned the sun so it would shine all day. All the people of Hyrule could hear it and was enjoyed by all. They played songs until sunset and they were out of breath from playing all day. They laughed when they looked at each other. Their cheeks were a rosy pink. They had never played that long before.  
  
"Think we should head back?" Zelda asked while gasping for breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"Why not? It's getting dark anyways," replied Link. They both got up, dusting grass from their tunics. They acted and looked like brother and sister. They walked to their horses and mounted. Clicking their tongues they moved to Hyrule Castle swiftly.  
  
On the way there they talked about when they should meet again. They decided to meet tomorrow at Hyrule Lake because the water and weather were getting warmer as they approached summer. Before they got to the castle Zelda asked Link a question.  
  
"Link?" she asked. He faced her meeting her eyes. I wish he would stop doing that Zelda thought to herself. She looked away then looked back, breaking the enchantment. "In a few weeks there will be a grand ball for my 16th birthday. Would you come?" she said with a pleading look in her eyes that Link couldn't refuse.  
  
"Sure" he answered. "I'd be honored." He did a short, quick bow and turned around to leave. After Zelda recovered he moved his stuff back to his cottage.  
  
"Link," Zelda said before he was about to leave. He faced her and she rode over to him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed. "See you tomorrow then," she said as she turned around to head for the stables. The both went their separate ways--Link to his cottage and Zelda to the castle.  
  
The next few weeks were busy with preparations for the ball. Flowers and ribbons were hung all around the ballroom. The garden and ballroom floors were washed so much that you could see your reflection. Above the main door were flowers and ribbons woven together in a magnificent array of colors. In the middle was a gold circle. It had the Triforce beneath the number 16 that was outlined with a purple trim. To the right and left were staircases with marble railings the color of cream. The center staircase was covered with gold ribbons and purple orchids. The sun-colored carpet on all the stairs were washed and shining. White marble floors with a gold trim sparkled and shined. To the other side of the ballroom were 3 chairs. They were on a marble platform covered in gold rugs. The middle chair was the tallest of the 3 being that's the king's. All the chairs were trimmed with gold with different colored interior. The king's was green velvet. To the right was the queen's. It was red velvet and the chair to the left was Zelda's. It was covered in purple velvet. The right and left walls had about 5 tall windows that looked out over the kingdom. The ceiling was literally a skylight. It was covered in windows that looked into the sky.  
  
Link and Zelda visited each other before the ball. Each time getting closer and closer in love. One night back at Link's cottage he was making a pot of tea. Navi came out of Link's pocket to accompany him. "I know about you and Zelda," she said in a taunting voice. Link looked at Navi.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked like he didn't know anything.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," she said. "I saw you 2 in the garden just about to kiss and a few weeks ago when she kissed you on the cheek." Link touched the spot where he had been kissed, never forgetting that moment. "It's so obvious that you 2 love each other. I know it, you know it, Zelda knows it, the Hyrule people know it." Link turned away.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said returning to his work.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" she mumbled to herself as she went back into Link's pocket. He shook his head knowing that Navi couldn't be right—or could she? He didn't think about the thought. The teapot whistled and Link took the kettle off the stove. He took a mug from the cabinet and poured the tea in it adding the milk and sugar. He mixed it and sat at the table. He drunk his tea in silence, the only thing on his mind was the ball—and Zelda. 


	6. The Ball

Chapter Six  
  
It was the night of the ball and everybody in Hyrule was there—from the rich to the poor. They were all dressed in marvelous garments with jewels around neck and wrists and hanging from ears.  
  
The king wore a dark green velvet tunic over gold colored pants. He wore dark brown boots and had jeweled rings on every finger. On his head was a golden crown with blue, white, red, and green gems. His black hair was neatly groomed. The queen wore a crimson silk dress that hung on her shoulders. It had a long train and around her waist was a gold sash that met in the center and went down. Her sleeves were long and extended to her knee. On her fingers and neck she wore jeweled bands of red, green, and purple. On her head was her gold crown with a big red jewel in the center and green and purple jewels surrounding it. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. They sat in their chairs waiting for Zelda.  
  
"I can't do this," said Zelda looking into the ballroom.  
  
"Sure you can," said Impa. On her head was the white cloth. She wore a long sleeved purple dress with a white tunic over it. Impa rested a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "You'll be fine," she said. Zelda looked down. She wore a flowing lavender, silk dress with a diamond strap hugging her shoulders. She wore white gloves that went up to her elbow. Around her waist she wore a diamond belt with a purple sapphire in the middle. Around her neck was a necklace that looked exactly like her belt. At the tip of her ears were loops with purple gems and hanging from her earlobes were diamond and sapphire earrings. Her sides were pulled back with a gem barrette with a few strands in the front to hug her cheeks. On top her head lay a gold tiara with a sapphire in the middle.  
  
She lifted her head so it was high and proud. She looked at Impa and they smiled at each other.  
  
"Here I go," said Zelda turning to face the ballroom.  
  
"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Zelda," said a butler. Everybody turned and faced Zelda. They clapped as she walked down the stairs to the throne. When she got there she curtsied to her parents and stood to the side.  
  
"Let the ball begin!" said the king in a booming voice. The orchestra started up and everybody grabbed a partner, most of the men went to Zelda right away. She danced with a lot of men before she went outside to the garden.  
  
She sat on the bench were she and Link and sat before and looked up into the sky. The stars were just coming out and she thought of the incident in the garden and the kiss she gave Link. She was disturbed by a sound coming from the ballroom. She looked at the door to see Link. He didn't have his hat on for a change showing short cut hair. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and breeches under a dark gold tunic. Around his waist was a brown belt with the Triforce in the middle. On his feet were brown boots.  
  
"I've been looking for you," he said walking to the bench and standing in front of Zelda. Their eyes met, never leaving each other.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I need to ask you something," said Link.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Zelda in a taunting voice. She's starting to sound like Navi thought Link.  
  
He asked, "Would you like to dance?" he placed out his hand.  
  
"Link, I'd love to," said Zelda placing her hand in his. She stood up and came close to Link.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist while Zelda placed her arm around his neck. In the back round they could hear the music and started dancing. They danced all around the garden, avoiding all objects. They whirled around and around until the music stopped. They stopped twirling and Link pulled Zelda close to him, kissing her on the lips. She looked at him with a what-did- you-do-that-for look on her face.  
  
"I love you," Link whispered in Zelda's ear.  
  
"I love you too," said Zelda. They kissed again passionately. Link kissed her neck a few times and pulled away.  
  
"We should get back to the ball," said Zelda.  
  
"Your probably right," said Link, taking Zelda's hand and lacing their fingers together. They walked into the ballroom where everybody's still dancing. Link and Zelda took their dancing positions and started to join the crowd.  
  
They danced all night, never leaving each other's sides. Even the king and queen started to dance because they were bored of just sitting around.  
  
"Link, lets take a break," said Zelda, leading them away from the crowd.  
  
"Thank you. It was really hot in there," Link said. They stepped into the cool night breeze. All the stars were out and the moon was full. They huddled together while walking to the fountain. The queen had wandered off and was following Link and Zelda. The king stayed inside to eat.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight," said Zelda looking into Link's eyes.  
  
"Yes, but not as beautiful as you," he said. They kissed and sat down on the garden bench. The queen hid behind a bush astonished at what she just saw. They love each other thought the queen. She went back inside to tell the king, but decided to wait.  
  
Zelda looked at the doorway and saw her mom walking to the throne. "I think my mother saw us," she said looking at Link again.  
  
"Do you think she knows about us?" he asked her meeting her eyes.  
  
"I don't think we have anything t be embarrassed about. However, I do want to keep it a secret from my father," said Zelda.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He doesn't want me to love a—commoner. He chooses who I marry, whether I love him or not".  
  
Link looked at Zelda, a grimaced look on his face. He took her hands and kissed them then he kissed her forehead. "I'll always love you know matter how much your father may hate it," said Link. They both smiled and got up.  
  
The ball lasted until dawn and everybody left. Scuffmarks, food, and napkins remained on the floor. The king gave the maids, servants, and butlers the day off. Everybody slept—except for Zelda who was still with Link. They were still dressed in their night -clothes and were in the garden.  
  
"I should probably be heading home," said Link, gesturing his head to his cottage.  
  
"I don't want this to ever end," said Zelda, looking into Link's eyes.  
  
"Neither do I, but we can't live this night forever," he said. They gave each other a quick kiss and a hug and pulled away.  
  
"Goodbye," they said silently. Zelda walked to the castle and Link walked to his cottage. 


	7. The Plan

Chapter Seven  
  
Zelda and Link saw each other often after the ball. Their love had grown deeper and stronger each time they met.  
  
One day, Link ad Zelda met at Hylia Lake. They both wore their tunics over breeches and shirts with boots but they stripped off their tunics and boots for swimming. They both dived in, feeling the cool water cover their bodies. Zelda gasped for air when she reached the surface. She looked at the night colored lake. It was a beautiful day with hardly any clouds in the sky and the sun was high and beautiful.  
  
After a while of day- dreaming, she realized that Link hadn't come up from the lake yet.  
  
She spun around in the water frantically calling "Link! Link!" She felt something grab her from behind and spun around to see it was Link.  
  
"Hah!" he said, "You should've seen the look on your face!" He laughed, holding his belly as if he had a cramp.  
  
"Oh, you think so?" said Zelda in a mischievous whisper. Link was so distracted laughing that he didn't notice Zelda had pushed him under.  
  
That wasn't funny Zelda he thought as he swam up to the surface. He was facing Zelda when he came up. She was laughing, imitating Link. He pulled her in close and kissed her a few times, pulling away each kiss. Zelda rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. Zelda pulled away and splashed Link.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" she teased. Link followed after her and they played this until the end of the day.  
  
When they got out, Zelda slipped on her tunic while she took off her wet clothes behind a bush. While she was doing that, Link was doing the same behind a tree. They came out and started walking with each other, lacing their fingers.  
  
They departed when they got to the palace and Zelda went straight to her room. While she was undressing, she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed a silk, violet colored robe and placed it on while walking to the door. She opened it to Impa, who was wearing her normal, everyday clothes.  
  
"Your father would like to meet you when you're ready," she said.  
  
"Thank you," said Zelda shutting the door. Why would my father want to see me? Zelda asked herself as she walked back to her wardrobe. She cleared that thought from her mind and picked out an outfit suitable enough to see her father.  
  
She chose a sleeve-less long, purple tunic with a gold shawl. She quickly tamed her damp, knotted hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. She slipped on a pair of shoes and met her father in the den.  
  
The den had hardwood floors with a giant carpet in the middle. On the walls were portraits of the Royal Family. On the wall to the left was a stone fireplace that had a low flame. Next to the fireplace was a desk with a chair. To the right were 2 windows above a velvet sofa and lounge chair. Her father sat on the chair and her mother sat on the sofa.  
  
Zelda walked into the room looking from her father to her mother and back. The king stood up with a smile on his face. He wore a white shirt and breeches under a gold tunic with a green trim and brown boots. Zelda curtsied. Even though it was her father, she needed to show respect.  
  
"Come. Sit by your mother. We need to talk," he said gesturing his hand to the sofa. Zelda did as she was told and sat next to her mother. She wore a red dress with elbow length sleeves. Her brown hair was pulled back into a low bun.  
  
"What did you want to discuss?" Zelda asked her father, looking him straight into the eyes.  
  
"You have come of age to be betrothed to a prince and marry," he said sitting down and folding his hands.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's time we find you a husband Zelda. I think you are ready to be betrothed."  
  
He looked at Zelda who had a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"But I don't want to marry a prince. What if I don't like him?" asked Zelda. The queen gazed at her, a warning look in her eyes. Zelda didn't look at her mother. "What if I love somebody else?" she asked.  
  
"You don't though and that's why I have arranged a meeting for you and the prince tomorrow afternoon at tea time," her father said.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Zelda, "You can't do that! I have plans tomorrow! You can't—."  
  
"Enough is enough!" boomed her father standing up. "I've arranged it whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Well I'm not going and you can't make me!" screamed Zelda as she stood up and she stomped out of the room.  
  
"You come back here right now! You can't do that!" her father yelled after her.  
  
"Watch me!" The discussion was over. Zelda was so upset that she ran to the stables, jumped on Royal and galloped off to Link's house. I need to tell Link about this. Maybe he can get me out of this situation thought Zelda.  
  
She got to Link's in a matter of minutes. She jumped off Royal and knocked on the door lightly. Link opened the door and said, "Zelda? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you".  
  
"It's a long story" she said, "Can I come in? I know this is unexpected but I need to talk to you".  
  
"Sure."  
  
Zelda walked into the kitchen and turned around to face Link, who had just shut the door. He wore his usual outfit and looked at Zelda. He could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Link!" Zelda said as she ran into Link's arms, rubbing her tear -covered face on his shirt.  
  
"Shhshh," he whispered wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair. He pulled her away and asked, "What's wrong?" Zelda had to wait a while before she could answer. Link wiped away her tears with his hand.  
  
"Oh Link! My father says he thinks I'm ready to marry and he wants me to meet a prince tomorrow and I don't want to meet this guy because I love you and I'm so confused," she said speaking rapidly.  
  
"Hold on," said Link chuckling a little. "Start over and speak slower".  
  
"My father wants me to meet a prince tomorrow who he wants me to marry and I don't want to do either," she said looking down at the floor so Link wouldn't see the tears starting in her eyes again. "I'm so confused" she whispered.  
  
Link lifted up her chin so their eyes could meet. He held her close so she wouldn't see that he was also starting to form tears in his eyes. "I don't want to loose you," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"I don't want to loose you either," said Zelda resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
They stood there in silence until Link asked, "Would you like some tea to calm you down?"  
  
"Sure" said Zelda as they sat down at the kitchen table. He poured himself and Zelda a cup of tea. They both sipped their tea in silence before any one spoke.  
  
"Link?" asked Zelda. Link looked up from his tea and into her eyes. "I think I may have a plan but I'm not sure if it will work."  
  
Link put his cup down and looked at Zelda with concern in his eyes.  
  
"If you think about running away you know I will try and stop you. You could get hurt or killed. If that happened I could never forgive myself. So if you're planning on running away, I'm coming with you," he said.  
  
Zelda smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Now here's my plan." 


	8. Mysterious Meeting

Chapter Eight  
  
Zelda told Link the plan. She was going to run away the day before the wedding probably with Link. Link didn't say anything and he had a look on his face that couldn't be described.  
  
"Now Zelda," Link said, "I don't want you to go against your father or his arrangements for you. Even though I hate to say this I think you should listen to your father".  
  
"I can't believe you!" Zelda exclaimed standing up. "You know that I would rather kill myself than marry a prince so why are you telling me this?"  
  
He had a serious look on his face and said, "I don't want you to marry the prince because I love you, but your father has more power than me and there's nothing I can do". Zelda looked upset.  
  
"I think I'm going to leave and let you figure out the plan yourself because you can't decide between my plans or my father's," she said and walked to the door.  
  
"Zelda, wait," said Link standing up. Zelda slammed the door behind her and jumped on Royal. Link came out so he could try and catch her, but she had already started back to Hyrule Castle.  
  
Just then, Navi came out of Link's pocket. "Smooth," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," he said as he walked back into the house.  
  
"Link!" she said following him. "Can I give you some advice?"  
  
Link sat down in his chair and said, "Sure, I guess."  
  
"It's a story with advice in it" she said. "Here it is: When I was still in my home, I loved someone as much as you and Zelda love each other now. We spent years together when finally 1 day my father said 'You shouldn't be spending your time with that boy. You she find a decent man who's wealthy'.  
  
"I told my boyfriend what he said—kind of like what Zelda did just now. He told me that no matter what my father says that we will always love and be with each other. I took his advice and we kept seeing each other.  
  
"One day we were supposed to meet but he never showed up. I looked for him for weeks but I couldn't find him. Finally I found him next to a tree by the river. Next to his dead body was my father's sword. He had found out that we kept seeing each other. He decided to end it once and for all.  
  
"I grieved for weeks and ran away to this world. I could never forgive my father after what he did. I found you and forgot about the incident". She looked at Link who had emotion and sympathy in his eyes. "My advice to you is this: follow your heart know matter how bad the consequences are. You and Zelda love each other and that's all that should matter."  
  
"But maybe the same thing will happen to me and Zelda if I do that. We'll be like you and your boyfriend," said Link.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" said Navi. "Your love for each other is your weapon and shield. True love will guide you."  
  
"Thanks" he said getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To the castle," he said. "I'm going to talk to Zelda and apologize." With that, he headed for the stables, loaded up Epona and jumped on and rode to Hyrule Castle.  
  
Zelda had changed into a riding outfit. She wore a white shirt and breeches under a short purple tunic with a belt. She wore brown boots that went just above her knee. Her hair was still pulled back into a low ponytail. "I can't believe Link," she said to Royal as she brushed his magnificent white coat. He neighed in a response. "I mean, we love each other and we are the best of friends," she said. "Maybe I was a little harsh."  
  
She stopped brushing and looked up to the sky. She decided to brush Royal outside because it was so beautiful. "Oh Link, if only you knew how sorry I am," she whispered silently. Royal turned his head into the direction of Link's house. "What is it boy?" she asked looking at what it was.  
  
Link came riding up the hill on Epona. She turned back to her work, not wanting Link to see that she was happy to see him. He stopped in front of her and jumped off. "What are you doing here?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I came to apologize," said Link. "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess I just lost my temper. I was so upset at my father that when you said you agreed with him—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."  
  
Zelda looked up at Link and faced him. They stood there in silence, watching each other. Suddenly, Zelda dropped the brush and ran into Link's arms. She wept silently, whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm so-so sorry."  
  
Link stroked her hair, cooing calmly to her. Zelda looked up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled. "So does that mean you forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"It sure does," Zelda said. Link was so happy that he twirled Zelda around and they were both laughing with joy.  
  
Up in the window was Zelda's mom looking at them with awe. I'm sorry that we have to force you to do this sweetie she said. I know how much you and Link love each other. I wish there was something that I could do. But there wasn't anything that she could do. Once her husband's mind was made up, it was made up. Link had stopped twirling Zelda around and they stood there brushing their horses.  
  
Zelda's father wanted her to go to bed early so she would look her best for tomorrow. But she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't keep Link out of her mind. She thought of how their lives would be after they ran away. Zelda couldn't become queen if she did so but she thought that some sacrifices were worth it. With the happy thoughts in her head she fell asleep.  
  
She woke up early the next day. She changed into the outfit she wore yesterday and went downstairs to care for Royal. She worked slowly, thinking about the meeting with the prince. Impa came down in her everyday clothes except without the cloth showing short cut blue hair and pointed ears (everybody in Hyrule were elves).  
  
"You should be getting ready for your meeting with the prince," she said. "It must be hard for you--with loving Link and all."  
  
Zelda looked up with surprise on her face. "How'd you—."  
  
"It's so obvious. You spend every waking minute with him," she said, chuckling a little. Zelda chuckled a little herself surprised at her obviousness. "Oh my dear!" Impa exclaimed. "You should be getting dressed". She scurried Zelda into the castle.  
  
"I've already chosen an outfit for you that should be suitable enough for the occasion," Impa said while she and Zelda went up the stairs and to her room. When the got there Zelda opened the door and Impa asked, "Do you need any help?"  
  
"Impa. I'm 16 now. I think I can dress myself." Zelda shut the door behind her.  
  
On her bed was a white, long-sleeved dress that hugged her shoulders. Next to it was a long purple tunic that went over the white dress. On the right side of the dress were embroidered pink flowers that hung on a green vine. And with the dress were white shoes and a gold tiara. She undressed and changed into the clothes.  
  
When she got on the dress, she grabbed a comb and started to untangle her hair in front of a mirror. Around her neck was a necklace that she always wore (nobody saw it because it's always been under her shirt). On a gold chain was a pendant made of purple wire that was shaped like the Triforce. In the center was a white diamond that had a tint of purple. When she was done brushing her hair, she placed on the tiara and slipped on her shoes. She walked to the door and opened it, preparing for the meeting with the anonymous prince. 


	9. Prince Ozorne

Chapter Nine  
  
Zelda walked down the stairs to the den where she would meet the prince. She met her father outside the den.  
  
"You look very beautiful," he said. Zelda bowed her head in respect. "Now Zelda," he said warningly, "be on your best behavior". The king led his daughter into the room to meet the prince. The prince looked at Zelda when he saw her. "Zelda," said the king. She lifted her head. "I would like you to meet Prince Ozorne."  
  
He gestured his hand to the prince who was standing up. He had coal colored hair with hard green eyes against tan skin. His lips were thin and dry. He wore a short maroon tunic over white breeches and a shirt. His brown boots were polished and shining.  
  
"It is an honor to see and meet such a beautiful flower and gem," Ozorne said bowing. Zelda curtsied in return. This guy is a real nutcase thought Zelda.  
  
"I'll leave you 2 alone," said the king and he left.  
  
They didn't say anything for a while. They just stood there, watching each other. Finally Ozorne spoke up. "So," he said. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself."  
  
Zelda looked at him. "Well," she began, "I like horseback riding and swimming. I'm excellent at archery and swordsmen ship. And I'm kind and generous to everybody."  
  
"I like dueling and fighting. I'm excellent at swordsmen ship, but not really good at archery. And I have a lot of power."  
  
Zelda noticed he was looking at her with excitement in his eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What's that hanging around your neck?" he asked, pointing at her necklace with anxiety in his eyes. Zelda placed a hand over the pendent.  
  
"It's a necklace. My mother gave it to me when I was born," she said.  
  
"May I see it?" Ozorne asked reaching for the necklace. Zelda stepped back a few steps.  
  
"No you can't," she said as politely as she could. "I never take it off. My mother says it can do great things and that it should never leave me."  
  
"I see," he said with a grin on his face. I don't like that smile she thought. He's up to something.  
  
The rest of the meeting went well. Zelda never took her hand from her necklace and all the prince could do was look at her. In an hour the meeting was over. Zelda said goodbye to him at the front door. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved away.  
  
"Goodbye," she said. Ozorne had a look of frustration in his eyes, but he hopped on to his horse and rode off.  
  
Zelda leaned against the door and sighed with relief. "Glad that's over," she said and went back inside. She walked up to her room to change. She changed into a purple shirt with white breeches. She slipped on her knee- high boots.  
  
There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. She opened it to her mother. "May I come in?" the queen asked.  
  
"Sure," Zelda said with a look of surprise and her mother strolled in. She wore a red tunic over a white shirt and breeches. She wore brown boots and ruby earrings that hung from her earlobes. Her hair was pulled into a low bun.  
  
Zelda shut the door and walked to her mother. "So," she said, "What do you want?"  
  
The queen sat down on her bed and asked, "How was the meeting?" Zelda grabbed her brush and started to comb her hair.  
  
"Okay I guess," she said finally.  
  
"Zelda," her mother said. Zelda looked at her. "I know that you don't want to marry Prince Ozorne. I also know that you and Link love each other."  
  
Zelda stopped brushing her hair and put the brush down. She sat down next to her mother.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I saw you and Link in the garden and outside. You 2 look like you were meant for each other. I just want you to be happy," her mother said. Zelda grinned at her mother and hugged her tightly. Her mother returned the hug.  
  
"Thanks mother" Zelda said. She got up and went to the door. "Mother?" Zelda said. Her mother faced Zelda. "I hate Ozorne. Try and convince father that I don't want to see him any more."  
  
Her mother smiled. "It's going to be hard," she said. "But I'll try." With those words, she left the room.  
  
Zelda went to the training area for knights and started to practice her archery. She got dead center every time. She practiced for and hour then grabbed a sword.  
  
"Need someone to practice with?" asked a familiar voice. She turned around to see Link. He walked to the sword rack and picked one up. Zelda smiled and took her position in the battle area. Link took his position and they began the practice-duel. They battled for an hour while Link asked Zelda questions about the meeting.  
  
"The weirdest part is," she said as they finished. "His eyes never left my necklace."  
  
Link looked at her with concern in his eyes. They placed their swords on the rack and sat on the grass.  
  
"Take your necklace out for a moment please," Link asked her with his hand out. She took out the necklace from beneath her shirt and placed the pendent in his hand. He fingered the figure carefully. "This is very valuable and powerful," he said. Zelda placed the necklace beneath her shirt again.  
  
"My mother gave it to me," she said. "Do you think the prince wants it?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "It contains powers that only a person from the Royal Family could unleash. Its powers can be great and do amazing deeds, but if it gets into the wrong hands—who knows what could happen."  
  
They sat there in silence for a while. Link pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. They both smiled and they were happy to be together.  
  
"My mom knows about us," Zelda whispered.  
  
"Is that good?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. "She doesn't want me to marry Ozorne and she wants us to be happy. She's going to try and convince my father to forget about the wedding, but she probably won't have much luck".  
  
"Do you want to hear a story that Navi told me and gave me advice?" Link asked.  
  
"Sure," Zelda answered.  
  
"It's about her and her boyfriend," he added. She nodded and Link told the story bout Navi's romance.  
  
"That's so sad," Zelda said when Link was finished. "I hope that doesn't happen to us".  
  
"I thought the same thing," Link said. "But our love will guide us". 


	10. Meeting in the Garden

Chapter Ten  
  
Zelda's mother found her husband in the garden looking up into the sky.  
  
"What is it my queen?" he asked turning around to face her.  
  
"It's Zelda," she said. "I can't stop thinking that maybe we shouldn't force her into marrying Prince Ozorne." The king frowned.  
  
"Zelda needs to marry someday," he said. "Ozorne is wise and wealthy. He'll make Zelda happy."  
  
"But Zelda doesn't love him," she said. "She won't be happy if she marries him."  
  
"Zelda should except that she is going to marry him whether she likes it or not. He will bring happiness and wealth to the land."  
  
"He will not! Did you see the way he looked at Zelda? He wants the Triforce and all of Hyrule. He doesn't care at all for Zelda."  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it now!" the king yelled. "The plans for the wedding have already been drawn out!"  
  
Zelda's mother couldn't do anymore. She couldn't argue or try and defend her daughter. The only thing she could do was leave the garden and tell Zelda the bad news.  
  
Zelda and Link had heard the whole conversation on the other side of the bushes. They looked at each other with wide eyes. Zelda left the bushes and ran to the training area.  
  
"Zelda!" Link called after her. He ran after her. The king was still in the garden and peered around the bush to see what was wrong.  
  
Link caught up with Zelda and spun her around to face him. Her eyes were filled with tears, running across her cheeks. Link hugged her tightly and began to coo her so she would calm down.  
  
"My father doesn't even care for me or my happiness," she said against his shirt. Link stroked her hair.  
  
"Yes he does," he said.  
  
"No he doesn't!" Zelda cried pulling away. "He just wants me to marry Ozorne because he's rich!"  
  
She dropped down to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Her legs felt like jell-o and her eyes felt like they were going to burst with tears. Link ran to her and knelt in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently.  
  
"Zelda!" he said.  
  
She took her hands from her face and saw he had love in his eyes. He brushed the tears from her face with a gentle hand. She rushed into his arms as he pulled her close to him. She rested her head against his chest as she wept silently. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter.  
  
They sat there for a while un-aware that the king had been watching them. Link stood up with Zelda in his arms. He knew she was to week to get up her self. He carried her back to Epona who had been waiting there patiently. He hopped on and rode off to his cottage still holding Zelda close. She had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
The king stood behind the bushes still, a flabbergasted look on his face. They are truly in love. I can't break apart that. But there's nothing I can do. The arrangements have already been made. I should've listened to my wife he thought. "No," he said silently to himself. "I've made the right decision. Prince Ozorne loves her." He walked out of the garden with the sight of Zelda and Link together.  
  
Zelda awoke on Link's bed. She shifted to the side and stood up. Her legs still felt like jell-o so she had to sit down again. She tried again when her legs felt sturdy enough. She smelled something cooking and walked to the kitchen. Link was sitting at the table with a hot cup of tea in his hands.  
  
"Oh good," he said. "You're awake."  
  
Zelda rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been asleep for?" she asked walking to the table.  
  
"A good hour or so," he said. "You were tired from the shock and you literally fainted."  
  
Zelda sat down and he offered her a cup of tea. She took it gratefully and blew on it to cool it down. "Why'd you bring me hear?" she asked sipping her tea.  
  
"It would've taken longer if I carried you up to your room in the castle," he said.  
  
Zelda looked at the stove and saw a big pot on it. He followed her gaze to the pot and realized it was ready. Link stood up and took 2 bowls and spoons from the cabinet. He took the big spoon that was in the pot and scooped some of the stuff and poured it into the bowls. Zelda peeked to see that he was pouring soup into the bowls. He turned around a put the bowls on the table. Zelda sniffed the delicious aroma of the soup. Link sat down at the table.  
  
"This looks delicious," she said taking the spoon he had given her and dipping it in the bowl.  
  
"Hope you like it," he said doing the same. They ate soup and drank tea until they were stuffed. 


	11. To the Tower

Chapter Eleven  
  
The king kept arranging meetings for Prince Ozorne and Zelda. Ozorne was getting closer to Zelda but Zelda was getting farther away from him. She spent most of her time with Link—mostly drawing out the plans for their escape. One day the king called for a meeting with his daughter in the garden.  
  
Zelda was planning on going riding with Link in the Great Forest, so she put on a riding outfit. She wore a white shirt and breeches, a lavender tunic, and knee-high boots. She quickly pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.  
  
She ran down stairs to the garden and met her father. It was mid-after noon and the sun was bright and the sky was blue. Her father wore a dark-green tunic with a white shirt and breeches and boots. Zelda curtsied to her father. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.  
  
"It's about you and Link," he began. Zelda grew wide-eyed. Was he going to conceal her away from Link, her one-true love? "I don't want you to see him anymore," the king said.  
  
Tears formed in the back of Zelda's eyes but she held them back. "Why are you doing this?" she asked her father.  
  
"You're spending way to much time with him," her father said. "It's taking you away from what's most important."  
  
"And what's more important?"  
  
"You should be focusing on Ozorne, not some peasant boy."  
  
"I thought you liked Link!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"I did but now he's taking you away from the important things in life," her father said.  
  
"Well you can't keep me from seeing Link because I love him," Zelda said and left the garden for the stables. Her father chased after her and caught her. He smacked her across the face. Luckily no one was in the room at the time.  
  
"Don't you ever disobey me again!" he yelled. "Go to your room and don't come out until it's time for supper!"  
  
Zelda placed her hand on her cheek and ran up to her room. While she was running she passed her mother.  
  
"Zelda, what's wrong?" her mother asked. She stopped. Zelda took her hand away from her cheek and turned around to face her mother.  
  
"Why don't you go ask father?!" she said and went on her way. When she got to her room, Zelda slammed her bedroom door and locked it.  
  
The queen had a look of fury in her eyes. She went to search for her husband. She found him in the ballroom just standing there with clenched fists.  
  
"What did you do?!" his wife asked.  
  
"I don't think that is any of your concern," he said coolly. Now the queen was even more upset.  
  
"She's my daughter too and my successor. I think I have the right to know what you did to her," she answered back.  
  
"She needs to learn respect and obedience," the king said trying to keep his voice from yelling. "She will be taking elegance lessons starting tomorrow".  
  
He was about to walk away when he heard the queen say to him "You better not walk away from me my king," she said coolly. "Just because you have the title king does not mean that you have more power than me. I was the chosen successor of my family and you were here just to marry me. You are a prince and not worthy of the title king. So from hence forth you are now reduced to a prince".  
  
Her husband looked at her with fiery eyes. He stomped toward her and grasped her by the arms. He flung her around and slammed her against the wall. "How dare you handle me like this you slave!" she said. He slammed her again. He drew out a knife from his belt and pressed it against her neck.  
  
"I should kill you for your disrespect toward me but instead I will think of a punishment for you," he said as he drew back a little.  
  
"Guards!" he said as he put his knife away. Two guards came bustling in. They had short hair pulled back into ponytails. They wore dark maroon tunics with dark brown boots. From elbow to wrist they wore metal arm- guards. They had silver chest place across their chests and carried swords on their hips. "Take the queen to the tower so I can find a punishment for her. She has committed of treason," he said. They took Zelda's mother by the arms and dragged her off to the tower. The last thing she saw was her husband smile.  
  
During all this, Zelda was in her room weeping on her pillow. Link must think I hate him after not meeting him she thought. I hope he'll come rescue me from my father and this castle that has now become a hellhole.  
  
Zelda heard a tapping at the window. It was Link. She gestured her hand in so he would get the hint. He nodded and opened the window. He stepped in. Zelda sat up on her bed and rubbed the tears away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked with emotion in his voice. She looked away. He walked to the bed and sat down next to Zelda.  
  
"It's my father," she whispered. Link placed his arm around Zelda and held her close. "I hate him. He's making my life a living hell," she said. Link looked her in the face. He saw the slap mark on her cheek and placed his hand on it. She held the comforting hand on her cheek.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We got into a fight and I got on his nerve and he slapped me across the face".  
  
Link was angry. He stood up abruptly jerking his hand away from Zelda's face. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to teach your father that you are royalty and he shouldn't slap anyone especially his own daughter who is higher in rank than him" he said. Zelda grew wide eyed and stood up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Zelda, you don't know? Your father isn't really king, he's really a prince. Your mother gave him the title king so he would look good. Since you are heir to the throne you are in higher rank".  
  
"How come you know more about my life than I do?"  
  
"I study".  
  
Zelda grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "No wonder I love you," she said. Link grinned too. From that moment nothing seemed more important than them being together and all their troubles were washed away.  
  
"Come on," Link said lacing his hands with Zelda's. "Let's go riding". They walked to the window and climbed down the rope Link had used to get up to her room. When they got down Epona and Royal were waiting for them. Link and Zelda hopped on their horses and rode off threw Hyrule. 


	12. The King and Prince Ozorne

Chapter Twelve  
  
While Link and Zelda were riding, the queen was being taken up to the tower.  
  
Zelda's mother and 2 guards walked to the sky-scraping tower. It was made of cold, stone bricks and was almost as tall as the castle.  
  
One of the guards opened the wooden door of the tower. "Get in," said the other guard shoving the queen inside.  
  
"I may be prisoner but you shall treat me like the queen that I am. Do you hear?" the queen said.  
  
The guards ignored her. They stepped up the winding staircase until they got to another door. Taking the key that the king gave him to open the door with from his belt, the guard unlocked the door. She stepped in.  
  
"Don't move," said the guard. "The king will come up to talk to you."  
  
With that, the guards locked the door and left. "As if I have any other place to go," the queen mumbled under her breath.  
  
The queen looked around. On the wall in front of her, was the only window in the room that looked over across the kingdom. To the left hand side of that was a simple bed with worn pillows and blankets. Across from the bed was a washbasin and mirror that looked old and rusted. A simple, worn rug lay in front of the basin on the cold, stone floor.  
  
There was a knock at the door. The queen spun around to see her husband standing at the doorway. "Oh," she said, "it's only you". The king grinned.  
  
"I hope you like it here because you're going to be here for a long time."  
  
"Suits me."  
  
"You better show some respect to your king and husband," he said. "Because if you don't, I will kill you."  
  
"You are not the man I fell in love with," the queen said. "My husband would never treat my daughter like scum, make her marry someone she does not love, or lock me in the tower and threaten to kill me!"  
  
Suddenly, the king began to change. The queen stood wide-eyed at the person who now stood in her husband's place—Ozorne. "Prince Ozorne?" she stammered.  
  
"You guessed it," Ozorne said.  
  
"Where is my husband?"  
  
"Oh—I kidnapped him, tied him up and threw him in the dungeon. And he's been there ever since—wait, let me think—ever since after the ball."  
  
Zelda's mother tried to hold back tears at the thought of what she was about to say. "Then—he's dead?" Even though she thought her husband betrayed her, she still loved him.  
  
He stroked his chin, thinking carefully. "Probably—unless he's been living off of scraps" Ozorne said.  
  
"How? Why?" she managed to say, choking on her tears.  
  
"Well, here's the how," he said. "After you and the king went to sleep, I put a sleeping-gas blanket on him so he wouldn't wake up. You see, I am a sorcerer and I can do these things. Anyways, I tied him up with a spell binding rope that only I or anyone with powers can undo, and I threw him in the dungeon. Then, I took his form and became him until now. Do you want to hear the why?" he asked.  
  
"But I saw you and him at the same time in the same room. How could you be him and yourself at the same time?" the queen asked. "I took his body from the dungeon and put him under a mind control. He said what I thought to him. When he left the room, he lost contact with the spell and he went back to the dungeon," Ozorne replied. The queen was still wide-eyed and her mouth was open. "Well here's the why," he said. "I did this so I could get the Triforce that's hanging around Zelda's neck. I figured she would trust her father almost as much as she trusts you. I would've turned into you but I can only change into male shapes. As I was saying, if I could get it from her, I would be almighty powerful. I had tried many times before but the necklace stuck to her like it was a part of her. So now I have a plan, it's— ." He stopped when he heard the queen begin to chuckle. "Why do you laugh at me?" he asked with fiery eyes.  
  
"Well first of all," she began, "only a person with a heart as pure as gold can remove the necklace from Zelda. And second, there's a person she trusts more than me, it's--." The queen clamped her hands over her mouth. She had almost revealed that her daughter trusted Link more than anyone in the world.  
  
Ozorne's smile grew broader. "I will find this person she trusts after I kill you," he said. Laying his hands out, palms up, he chanted "Magical sword appear to me so I can slaughter the person I see". A sword made of pure magic appeared in his hands. The queen's eyes grew even wider as Ozorne started moving toward her. As she stepped away from him, he stepped toward her. She tripped on the rug and lay on her back in front of the wall. Raising the sword above his head so the blade was aimed at the queen's heart, he said, "I have told you too much information that you mustn't live to blab my plan to anyone". With that, he flung the sword toward the queen and struck. 


	13. Blood in the Tower

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Link and Zelda lay on a luscious hill next to the Great Forest. The sun was out and it glistened against the lake like a mirror. The warmth of the sun beat down on them as they breathed in deep, unaware of what had happened at the palace.  
  
"Zelda?" Link said. She faced him with a smile but all she got back was a frown. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I think something bad has happened to her. I just have an un-easy feeling in me."  
  
"What are you talking about Link?"  
  
"I think that she is hurt by something or someone close to her."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"Zelda—there's something else you should know about yourself that your mother wanted me to tell you."  
  
"How come you know all the things I don't?" Zelda asked Link.  
  
"I know all about the things you don't know because she told me and said not to tell you unless something bad has really happened to her," he said facing Zelda.  
  
"Do I really need to know this?" she asked. Link looked at her with seriousness. That answered the question for me she thought and nodded.  
  
"You have powers with your emotions. You can feel what people feel, you know what's happening someplace else, and you can read minds. All the powers of the Triforce come from the emotions of the bearer -- which is you."  
  
"You're confusing me. So let me get this strait. I can do un-human things with the Triforce and now I find this out!"  
  
"Zelda, if you don't believe me, try it out for your self".  
  
Zelda put the Triforce in her hands and concentrated on the pendant and nothing else. She felt a silver wind whip around her and her eyes rolling back into her head, seeing nothing but darkness. Next thing she knew, Zelda was standing in the castle tower where her mother was.  
  
"I will find this person she trusts after I kill you," Zelda heard Ozorne say. He laid out his hands and chanted "Magical sword appear to me so I can slaughter the first person I see". She saw the sword appear in his hands and watched as he stepped toward her mother, pinning her against the wall. "I have told you too much information that you mustn't live to blab my plan to anyone," he said raising his sword. Zelda saw the blade swing toward her mother when—  
  
"Zelda!"  
  
Zelda went away from the vision immediately to feel Link was shaking her. Her eyes rolled out of the back of her head to see the light. "What did you see?" he asked.  
  
"I saw.......my mother.........and Ozorne.............and he was about to kill her..........and.......and he said 'I will find the person she trusts'. Link—I think he means you."  
  
"Wait—what do you mean?"  
  
"Link—I think I know why my father has been acting so different. It's because that wasn't him when he hit me or when he had that talk with my mother in the garden. It wasn't him. It was Ozorne," Zelda said tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Wait, Zelda, back up. What are you saying?" Link asked confused.  
  
"Don't you get it? Ozorne has been taking the place of my father. He must've thought that I trusted him more than anyone—not thinking about you. He also said 'I have told you too much information that you mustn't live to blab my plan to anyone'. Ozorne must've told my mother what he did and then—killed her. Link, he's coming to get you. He must know now that if you are in danger I'd do anything."  
  
There was a long silence until Link spoke up. "What should we do?" he asked Zelda.  
  
"We must get back to the castle," she said standing up. Zelda hopped on Royal and sped toward the castle.  
  
"Wait for me!" Link cried after her getting on Epona and following Zelda.  
  
When they got to the castle, they hopped off their horses and ran toward the tower (Link just keeping up). Zelda opened the door to the tower and ran up the steps to the room, bursting threw the door. When Link came in, he saw Zelda just standing there. "What?" he asked stepping toward her. She pointed her finger to the place she was staring at. Link followed her finger to the floor where there was blood. 


	14. Into the Tunnel

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Zelda's knees buckled beneath her as if they were about to break. Her chin trembled as if it were about to fall off but it didn't and Zelda let out a scream of pain and anger. Her legs finally giving way, Zelda dropped down to the ground on her knees. Link knelt down next to the broken princess and laid an arm around her. Zelda felt so weak that she collapsed against Link's chest. She really wanted to cry but no tears came out.  
  
"Zelda, your mother can't be dead, you of all people should know that. She knows the castle and its grounds like the back of her hand. Maybe she found a secret exit to escape Ozorne. He could've just got a knick of her. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."  
  
Link's efforts to try and comfort Zelda did not succeed. For all she knew, her father and mother could be dead and she may be an orphan. She also knew that Link was now in danger because of her.  
  
"We have to find him," Zelda said silently, clenching her fists. "If we don't, he may cause destruction to Hyrule."  
  
Link stared at her. He was looking into her eyes and saw nothing but sorrow and hatred in them. He had never seen her this mad in all the years they had known each other. "We should go then and find Ozorne," Link whispered. Zelda nodded and they walked down the steps together. Her only thought was to avenge her mother's death.  
  
As they rode through the plains of the kingdom, they were silent, not speaking a word, the only sound being the beating of the horses' hoofs. They rode to the Great Forest. When they came close to the middle in front of them was a forest of dense trees. They had no choice but to abandon the horses.  
  
Zelda and Link had no idea of what brought them to the forest but they felt that they would find Ozorne there – somehow.  
  
When they got to the exact middle, a feeling of uneasiness swept through Zelda. "Turn around," she said silently to Link.  
  
"What?" he asked baffled.  
  
"Turn around and run!" she shouted at him, but as soon as she said those words, the forest floor beneath her collapsed and she fell into a dark tunnel.  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried after her but it was no use – Zelda had disappeared.  
  
His heart leapt into his throat as a wave of panic swept over him. Was Zelda okay? Was she hurt? Was she safe from danger? Link didn't know the answer to any of these questions but he kept asking himself them.  
  
When he stepped forward to try and find the exact spot where Zelda fell, Link also felt the forest floor slip beneath him. He spun around and around until he hit a stone floor. The passageway he was in was covered with moss and was wet with moisture.  
  
Standing up, he wiped away some of the moisture only to find that it came right back. This passage must be below the lake he thought. Link followed the passageway until he got to a stone door. At the top it said, "To save your friend, you must get through the first task. What you must do is defeat what it is and you shall pass". He heard a sound to the right and turned around to see the most hideous creature he had ever seen.  
  
It had a head the size and shape of a watermelon with 2 slits for a nose. It had razor sharp teeth and ghostly white lips. It had long, webbed feet and fingers with muscular legs and arms. Its skin looked smooth and as thin as paper. The worst of it all though, was its eyes. Except they weren't eyes – they were the sockets with the skin closed in on them so they casted a shadow on the sockets.  
  
Drawing his sword, Link and the creature fought in a short battle, he defeating the creature in 1 swipe. As the creature was defeated, the stone door opened and Link went through.  
  
As he ran through the moist corridor, he heard a sound so sweet and pleasant that he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him stood a masked warrior. He looked identical to Link but a wrapping of white cloth covered his face. He wore a blue set of armor that shined and glistened. On top of the armor was a white piece of fabric with a red crest on it that draped over his shoulders and hung a little bit below his chest.  
  
Link relaxed. He knew this person very well. His name was Sheik, a masked man who had helped him and Zelda in many bad plights.  
  
"Hello Sheik," Link said.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Sheik said. Link nodded. "To find the person you love best," he began, "first you must take a tricky test. Defeat all the obstacles and figure out a riddle maze, then you will find a door of sage. Take the door to the right and there you shall find the final fight. You will find your loved one there. So go rescue her if you dare."  
  
With that, Sheik vanished.  
  
Link stood in silence for a moment thinking about what he just said and started off. He followed every direction Sheik gave him and came to the door to the right of the door of sage. He opened the door and ran through the only and narrow passageway, thinking of only what lye ahead – Zelda. 


	15. A Precious Death

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Zelda was knocked unconscious while Link was looking for her. Slowly she opened her eyes to a dark corridor that was so narrow that she only had enough room to move. Getting up, Zelda wiped the dust from her self and looked around. Thinking of the only thing to do, she walked through the corridor. Coming to a door, she opened it quietly. Inside, it looked like a dungeon. The strangest thing of it however, was a mechanical device with tubes wrapped inside of it.  
  
"Princess Zelda," said a familiar voice. Out from the shadows stepped Sheik. Zelda smiled.  
  
"Did you give Link the message?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Sheik.  
  
"Alright then," said Zelda, "In you go". The Triforce Necklace raised and glowed. With a white flash, Sheik was gone. After we get out of here, I will tell Link that I am Sheik thought Zelda.  
  
Just then, from behind, the princess was knocked out.  
  
Link finally came to the final door in the corridor. Panting from the long and hard run, he turned the handle to the final room. He gaped at the sight before him. In a chained tomb hanging on a wall, wrapped in the chains, was Zelda. Her limp body only being held up by the chains. Running to his princess, Link placed his hands on her face – her skin was cold to the touch. "Zelda," he whispered. "Zelda!" again he cried out in frustration and sorrow.  
  
"It doesn't matter how loud you cry, she won't be able to hear you," said a cold voice. From behind the machine was Ozorne. Link narrowed his eyes and launched himself at Ozorne.  
  
"What did you do to her!?" the young warrior shouted.  
  
"First of all get off of me," said Ozorne pushing Link away from him. "Secondly, Zelda is not dead only in a deep trance. Finally, get that necklace off of her neck."  
  
That made Link angrier. "I will never listen to you and I will make you release her if it's the last thing I do!" he cried, drawing his sword and charging. Ozorne's magic sword appeared and the both attacked each other.  
  
The battle continued with each hit and block shedding more blood. Finally they stopped but not because they were done fighting, they stopped because of the light glowing from the pendant on Zelda's neck. When the glow finally faded, the princess slowly raised her head.  
  
"Link," she whispered.  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried. Running toward her, he dropped his sword and flung his arms around her neck. "I'm going to get you out of here," Link whispered in her ear.  
  
Now she was fully alert and smiled, but it faded when she saw Ozorne charging. "Link! Look out!" she cried. He had just enough time to get out of the way before Ozorne struck, but it hit the chained tomb that Zelda was in, making her cry out in pain as a wave of electricity shocked her.  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried out again. Rolling to grab his sword. The warrior and the sorcerer fought.  
  
When Link finally lay on the floor with scratches of blood all over him, Zelda lay in the chains helplessly only wishing she could help. Ozorne towered over the fallen warrior with the blade of his sword pointing directly at Link's throat.  
  
"Any last words?" asked Ozorne with an evil smile.  
  
"Zelda," he began, looking at his love, "I have only one thing to ask of you". Zelda had tears forming in her eyes that were now streaming down her cheeks. "My question to you is this," said Link. "Will you marry me?" Zelda was wide eyed and tear soaked.  
  
"Link," she whispered.  
  
"Well now that that's over," said Ozorne getting ready for the final blow.  
  
"Link!!!!!" Zelda cried with tears as the Triforce around her neck glowed so brightly and powerfully that it broke her free from the machine. Ozorne was wide-eyed with shock for in front of him stood the most beautiful and powerful thing he had ever seen.  
  
From the center of the Triforce came ribbons of white light that wrapped them selves around Zelda and transformed her into a very powerful being. Her skin was a very light cream and she had snow white hair. Her dress was of white silk that hugged her shoulders and the end of her sleeve looped around her middle finger. A slit up the middle showed her bare feet and a shining anklet. In her right hand she held a staff that looked like a dream catcher with beads and charms on the netting and a long white pole with intricate designs carved into it.  
  
Ozorne dropped his sword. "So this is the true power of the Triforce," he said silently – then out of nowhere, he smiled. "Get her and harness her power!" Ozorne cried pointing a finger at Zelda. Instantly, the chains that had once held her, charged at her wrapping them selves around her in a dome.  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried in despair. Suddenly, light glowed from in the chains and they shattered, revealing Zelda to be perfectly unharmed.  
  
Ozorne now seemed to be frightened as he gaped at the sight. Zelda stepped toward him and said in a distant voice "Link. Please hand me your sword so I can finally defeat this piece of filth."  
  
Link nodded and handed her his sword. In anger, Ozorne grabbed his sword and charged only to be repelled by the white sphere protecting Zelda. Again he charged but failed. Then he blasted a black ball of energy and broke the shield but didn't harm her at all. Running toward Ozorne and screaming in anger, Zelda attacked and stabbed him in the heart. Black blood dripping from his mouth, Ozorne stepped back and screamed in rage and pain, "I will kill you some day princess of Hyrule!" With that, he disappeared.  
  
Dropping Link's sword, her new form disappeared, leaving the ribbons of white light hanging loosely around her. Link got up and ran toward Zelda as he saw her fall. Kneeling down on the floor, he cradled her in his arms tears streaming down his face. "Zelda," he stammered.  
  
"Link," she said weakly. "Zelda this is all my fault," he said turning his head away. She placed a loving hand on his face and made him face her.  
  
"This isn't at all your fault," she said with tears in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Before I go, I want to tell you something," she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean 'Before I go' ?" he asked but silenced when Zelda placed her finger to his lips. She smiled weakly.  
  
"My answer to you before I go is this – yes," she said tearfully. Link went wide-eyed. She kissed him again lightly but with tender and love, then disappeared from Link's arms. Zelda, princess of Hyrule and Link's love, was dead. 


	16. Dungeon Search

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Link sat in silence. He couldn't believe that Zelda was dead, gone forever. How was he going to tell her mother and father? How were they going to tell the kingdom?  
  
Through his tear soaked eyes, he saw an object on the floor of the dungeon. It was Zelda's bracelet. He had made it for her when they were 6. The strap was of purple, gold, and yellow yarn. It had beads with the Triforce carved into them that were woven into the strap. She had never taken it off. Clutching it in his hand, he thought about Zelda and all the good times they had together.  
  
Stepping up and grabbing his sword, Link left the moist dungeon for the world above.  
  
It was nighttime when he got up from the passageways. However, Epona and Royal were still standing there and went over to greet Link. "Royal," Link said, "I know you can't understand me, but I wanted to let you know that Zelda is dead."  
  
Royal gave out a soft whimper and then neighed with sorrow that rung through out all of Hyrule. Epona nudged Link in the shoulder and buried her face into his tunic. He hugged her neck and began to cry into her mane.  
  
"Come on," he whispered softly and mounted Epona. "We have to find the king and queen and tell them what had happened". With that he was off to search.  
  
Miles away, a young women staggered across the plains, holding her shoulder in pain. Instead of red blood there was black blood. She had been hurt by some sort of evil magic.  
  
Leaning against a tree for support, she muttered, "I must find him............ I must find him if it's the last thing I do." With that she started off again.  
  
The young woman didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she had to find her way back to Hyrule castle.  
  
Link was riding toward Hyrule castle. He thought that maybe the king would be there so he could at least tell him. When he got there, Link saw a young women leaning against the castle wall. Her red tunic had been cut in many places and so had her breeches. Her brown hair was hanging over her shoulders.  
  
Link dismounted and rushed toward the young women. Lifting up her face, he saw who she was. "Your majesty?" he asked.  
  
"Link," she said weakly.  
  
"Where is the king?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been looking for him."  
  
"Let's check in the castle."  
  
"Wait," she said standing up. "Where's Zelda, my daughter?" Link looked away.  
  
"We should start looking," he whispered. They headed into the castle.  
  
The warrior and queen were silent for most of the time. When they checked the whole castle Link said, "He's not here". The queen smiled.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked cockily. She reached her hand into her belt and pulled out some red dust. Tossing it up into the air, it scattered and hit against the walls. Suddenly, the walls opened and secret passages were opened. Smiling even broader, she went in front of Link and stepped into one of the passages. "Come," she said, "this is the way to the dungeons". Without another word, Link followed the queen into the passageway.  
  
The dungeons were dimly lit with torches. Moss and cobwebs hung from almost everyplace on the walls. Nobody had been in here for years. Zelda's mother took a ring of keys off a hook and started inserting the keys into each lock. Nobody was in any of the cells. Suddenly, Link remembered something. Going to the farthest wall, he tapped his sword on 5 moss colored blocks and a passageway opened. "In here," he gestured stepping in with the queen not far behind.  
  
"I forgot about that passage. Who showed you that?" she asked.  
  
"Zelda showed me".  
  
"Oh. Good job Link".  
  
Silence.  
  
This section of the dungeons was dimmer and had a stench of rotting. Again they searched the cells until they heard a moan. Quickly running to the noise, the warrior and queen came to the cell of the king. He was still wearing his pajamas and had cuts and bruises all over him. He was skinny and looked fragile. Quickly opening the cell the queen ran toward her husband. Whispering a spell to herself, red beams of light came out of her fingers and unlocked the spell imprisoning the king.  
  
"My queen?" he said weakly.  
  
"My king" she whispered with tears in her eyes as she hugged the limp body of her husband.  
  
"Hello," the king said to Link. He smiled weakly.  
  
"Where's my daughter?" 


	17. Reunited Lovers

Chapter Seventeen  
  
In the den, the king and queen of Hyrule munched on tarts and other foods and drank it with water. The king ate the most because he had only been fed scraps during the time he was in the dungeon. When their bellies were full with food, the king asked again, "Where is my daughter Link?"  
  
"With all due respect your highnesses, may I ask you a question first?" Link asked. "My queen, how did you escape from Prince Ozorne?"  
  
The queen smiled. "It was a simple transportation spell. But because I wasn't concentrating hard enough, I ended up in the wrong spot and seriously injuring myself".  
  
"Where is my daughter?" the king asked for the 3rd time. There was a long silence between them. "Your highnesses, I am sorry to say that Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and heir to the throne is dead," he said tears swelling in his eyes again. The king and queen were wide-eyed with shock and the queen burst into to tears.  
  
"How.....did..........this..........happen?" she asked during sobs. So Link began the story of how Ozorne was evil and only wanted the Triforce.  
  
When he was done, the queen was huddled up next to the king sobbing into his shirt and the king had silent tears trickling down his face. "I'm so sorry that this happened. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. She just disappeared," the warrior said.  
  
"We will have the funeral in a month or so to have time to mourn".  
  
A month had passed since the death of Zelda. Although everyday seemed like every other day, the world seemed lonely to Link without her. He could never get her off her mind, thinking of all the good times and how abruptly her life ended. He also thought about their wedding that was supposed to occur. He knew he would never be able to marry any one with out thinking of his true love.  
  
One day while Link was outside taking care of Epona, he saw a white horse with a person on it on the top of the hill. As the horse came closer, Link saw that it was Royal. But who was riding on her? His questioned was answered when he saw the face. It was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had purple eyes that glistened like gems with rose-colored lips against a tan face. Her long golden hair flew out behind her like a cape. He couldn't believe it but he knew who it was – it was Zelda.  
  
The princess dismounted her hose and walked toward Link. All he could do was drop what he was doing and run toward her but, however, he stopped a few inches away from her. For a while they stared into each other's eyes when Link touched Zelda's face. It was warm and filled with life. Zelda placed her hand on his.  
  
"I missed you Link," she whispered then burst out into tears and hugged him, Link doing the same. It felt good to be back in the arms of a loved one.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked as he pulled her away.  
  
"Does it really matter?" she asked as she kissed him with passion and tenderness.  
  
"Come into the cottage. I'll make some tea and you can tell me what happened".  
  
Link and Zelda stepped into his cottage. As Zelda sat down, Link started a fire, got the teakettle, filled it with water, and put it over the fire. Sitting down across from Zelda, he asked again "What happened?" Zelda cleared her throat.  
  
"After we defeated Ozorne, I was weak with the use of the new power I had possessed. I was transported to the Consul of Elders where I got to see the people who had possessed the Triforce before me. They taught me the ways of how to use it and how to unlock its power through my willing whenever I wanted to use it.  
  
"At first they thought that I was too young and weak to possess the Triforce but I proved to them that I wasn't weak and that I could possess it. After I proved to them that I could handle it, they showed me how to extend the power of the Triforce to unlock hidden and powerful forms.  
  
"The one I accessed when we were battling Ozorne was one of the most powerful forms. They were actually surprised that I had accessed it so quickly when it took the Consul of Elders years and years of practice and hard work. They haven't showed me how to access the most powerful form but they said to me 'You must find your true strength within you, then, and only then, will you be able to access the most powerful form'.  
  
"Finally they thought I was ready to return to Earth when my training was complete. I had already gone to the castle and explained the story to my parents. At first they thought it was strange but then they were just happy to have me back."  
  
"They aren't the only ones," said Link. "I missed you so much".  
  
"Same here Link" said Zelda. "I bet you forgot about the last thing you said to me".  
  
Link looked a little puzzled and then smiled. "So, can you?" he asked.  
  
"I have discussed it with my parents, and they said I could". Link stood up.  
  
"Seriously?!" he asked.  
  
"Yep," said Zelda also standing up. Their smiles were so wide that you could hardly see their faces. Leaping toward each other, they laughed and hugged.  
  
Link took something out of his pocket and placed on Zelda's wrist. It was the bracelet he had made for her. She smiled even broader and kissed her love.  
  
This was their dream come true. The princess and warrior were finally getting married after these many months. They were truly happy. 


	18. A Summer Wedding

Chapter Eighteen  
  
It was a warm summer day in the land of Hyrule. The gardens of the castle were in full bloom and it looked like a sea of colors. The garden was different today, however. Wooden benches were placed in the garden and people were sitting on them whispering away. They were all dressed in their best clothes. It was a wedding, but not just any wedding. It was Zelda and Link's wedding.  
  
There on the alter stood Link. He was wearing his outfit that he had worn to the ball. He stood there waiting to see Zelda.  
  
"Good luck," whispered Impa into Zelda's ear. Impa was wearing a lavender silk dress underneath a clear gold shawl. Zelda smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she said and rested her hand on her father's arm. The queen walked past her daughter and smiled. She was wearing a silk gold dress with a lavender cape. Her golden grown shone like the sun. Her mother walked down the aisle. As the queen stepped to the left side of the alter, Zelda and her father walked down the aisle.  
  
When Link saw Zelda, he saw an angel. Zelda was wearing a white silk dress that dragged along at least the length of her behind. A ruffle at the bottom was trimmed with beads and had strings of beads dangling from it. She had a v-shaped belt trimmed with beads and had 3 strings of beads dangling from it. Zelda's dress was strapless but had see-through bell sleeves with beads at the top. Around her neck was the Trifoce. She had dangling earrings and her tiara. On her wrist was her bracelet.  
  
Beside her, Zelda's father wore a royal purple tunic over white breeches and a shirt with dark brown boots. His crown glistened in the sun.  
  
Zelda stepped on the alter and moved close to Link, lacing her fingers with his. After the ceremony was over, the "I dos" were done, the princess and the warrior kissed passionately and everybody cheered. As they ran down the aisle, flower petals and rice were thrown above them.  
  
Everybody emptied into the ballroom for the reception. Everybody danced and laughed and cried and cheered for the new couple.  
  
Near the end, the room silenced as the king and queen approached the new couple.  
  
"Sit on the throne," the queen commanded. The 2 of them did as they were told and sat on the throne. "On this day," the queen began, "Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Sir Link of the Wind Colony, are joined in holy matrimony. With this new marriage come new responsibilities. Bow your heads."  
  
Zelda and Link bowed their heads. The king handed his wife his sword. Resting the sword on each shoulder as a blessing, the queen said, "Bring me the gifts."  
  
A servant brought to the throne 2 crowns just like hers and her husband's. "As I place these crowns on each of your heads, you will become the new rulers of Hyrule. Raise your heads."  
  
The couple raised their heads proudly. The queen again continued, "I give you Queen Zelda and King Link of the Kingdom of Hyrule."  
  
The people in the ballroom applauded and cheered.  
  
At sunrise, the new king and queen got into a magnificent carriage, driven by Epona and Royal. Saying their final goodbyes to everyone, they drove off to their honeymoon.  
  
In the carriage, Link and Zelda confessed their deepest secrets and she even told him that she was Sheik. They were now truly happy and had no care in the world.  
  
Zelda and Link were now officially together and nothing could destroy their strong, powerful, and binding love for each other. 


End file.
